A Chance at Something
by captain-k-jones
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU. Killian Jones is the notorious pirate also known as Captain Hook. What most do not know, however, is that he is also a father. Liam, his 3 year old son, is his life and he would protect him at all costs. One day while in port Liam disappears from the Jolly. During his search Killian meets a local bar wench, Emma Swan.
1. Prologue

A/N: This was written for Lena's ( .com) birthday! You are such an amazing person! Happy Birthday chica!

This started out as a one-shot that quickly spun out of control. After much convincing, I have decided to turn it into a multi-chapter fic (my first one). The good news? I already have most of it plotted and written!

A HUGE thank you to the-lady-of-misthaven, o-u-a-timer, and zengoalie for helping me edit this monster!

Now, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Killian wasn't listening as the woman in front of him spoke. His hand came up to comb through his hair. It was a nervous habit he had picked up from his mother. A habit that had come in handy for moments like this. Bloody hell, how could he have been so careless?

When he had landed in port that morning, Killian had actually been excited. He had missed her and it had been a very long time since he had missed anything. A very long time since he had cared for anything other than his revenge. For the first time in a long while, he had felt a glimmer of hope inside of himself.

Her name was Sarah and they had met months ago in a tavern. They had spent the night simply talking, which was something he never did. She was wild and adventurous, speaking of dreams of visiting far away places. She had a sharp tongue. She took nothing from his crew, often giving as good as she got. She reminded him of Milah, which was likely why he was so drawn to her.

It wasn't love, but it was something. Something to keep his heart warm at night. Something that reminded him of the man he used to be. The man before the pirate.

Now? Now, he wasn't sure what he should do. No. He knew exactly what he should do. He was still an honorable man. He would never leave a woman to deal with his problem.

His hand reached out and grasped hers. She stopped speaking immediately and met his eyes.

"It will be alright, Sarah. I will be here for everything. I won't abandon you." He moved to sit next to her, tucking her small body into his side. His hand tucked her auburn hair behind her ear and he kissed her forehead.

She said nothing in response, only nodded her head in agreement. Her brown eyes showed relief at his words.

When he pulled his ship into port that morning, Killian never knew how much his life was going to change. A part of him was worried. Scared to the bone. A small part of him was excited. It may not be the right time, but it was something he had always wanted deep down.

He was going to be a father.

* * *

Killian paced the hall in front of his quarters as screams echoed from his cabin. Smee sat to his right, Thomas to his left. He was too excited to sit. The blood in his body was humming, his heart beat faster. It was time. His child was ready to be born.

After he found out Sarah was pregnant, he moved her to the Jolly as quick as possible. Initially he had been terrified, but after several weeks he began to take his new role to heart.

They lived together comfortably, sharing the same room. The same bed. It was nice… having a woman on board again. Even his crew took to her well. They had made port three days ago, just in time it seemed.

More screams sounded from behind the door. What the bloody hell was taking so long? She had been in there for hours with no end in sight. They wouldn't even let him in there. His own child and they wouldn't let him in.

Killian stopped pacing as the screams seemed to quiet. A moment later, Killian heard a wail through the wood. Except, this sound was different. It was no longer Sarah screaming. It was his child.

Killian turned to the door and moved through it quickly. The sight that greeted him was one he would never forget. Sarah laid in their bed, pillows propping her up. Her hair was a mess, it stuck up in random places. Sweat glistened her skin.

In her arms she held the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His child.

"May..can..I wan.." He could barely form words. He was a father.

Sarah smiled and gestured for him to come closer.

"Hook, I'd like you to meet your son. I thought you would like to name him." She held the baby out for him to take.

Killian hesitated staring down at his hook in disgust. Who would trust him with a child? He was no where near fit to to hold a baby, let alone his own son. He was kidding himself when he thought he could make this work. Tears unleashed from his eyes as he looked away from his son.

He felt a hand grip his arm and he looked back to see who it was. Sarah. She had a small smile on her face. From her place in the bed, she pulled him to sit next to her. She took his good arm and placed his son into it, then she grabbed his hook and placed it under the infant, in order to support his body. Then, she met his eyes.

"You are his father, Hook. He will love every part of you. Even the parts you don't love." She laid back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep moments later.

Killian stared at his son in awe. Sarah wanted him to name him and he knew just what name he wanted.

"Welcome to the world, Liam. I am your papa and I promise you, nothing will ever harm you."

He would protect his son with his dying breath if need be. After all, he was the best thing to ever happen to him.

* * *

Liam cried from his crib next to the bed. He was hungry and wanted his mum. The room around them was in shambles. Killian sat on the bed with his head in his hand. What was he supposed to do now?

For six months, they had lived a happy life. For six months they had been a family. He had put his revenge behind him, for Liam and Sarah. Content to live the rest of his days with his son.

About a week ago, Sarah had developed a fever. The healers were unable to find a cause. As the week passed she became sicker and sicker. Until, yesterday, she passed in her sleep.

He didn't even get to say goodbye. To say thank you for the wonderful gift she had given him. She was just gone.

He had let himself love her. Maybe not a love as great as Milah, but a love nonetheless. You cannot have a child with a person, live with a person, share your life with a person and not love them.

She had made his life have meaning again. It was something he would always owe to her.

Sighing, Killian stood up and placed Liam in his arms. He placed light kisses onto Liam's head to soothe him.

"It is just you and me now, wee lad. Just you and me."

He would never forget Sarah and what she had meant to him, but he had a child to care for. As much as he wanted to break - he couldn't because of Liam.

All that mattered now was Liam and his safety.

* * *

Thanks for reading and leave a review if you feel up to it!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks again to the-lady-of-mishaven, o-u-a-timer, and zengoalie for editing this!

* * *

"Ahoy matey, Ima Captin Liam." Killian heard his son before he could see him, which always seemed to be the case these days.

When Liam rounded the corner of the helm, Killian caught him in his arms and hugged him to his chest.

"Papa! I bein captin twoday." Killian chuckled at his three-year-old.

"Is that so, wee one? If you are captain then what do I get to be?" Liam tilted his head to the side in thought.

"You be first mate, papa!" Liam smiled at his own words.

Killian stood up, placing Liam in his arms. This was a game they played often. As soon as Liam could talk he wanted nothing more than to be captain like his papa. It was something that caused Killian's heart to swell with joy.

"Attention, mates," he addressed the crew. "It seems Captain Liam has chosen to take over my duties today. Please be advised to do as he says."

"Or walk the plank." Liam added.

The crew all laughed in agreement. Killian turned to look at his lad and couldn't help but marvel at how big he had grown. It seemed like just yesterday he had held him for the first time.

"Alright Liam, go supervise the deck. I am going to steer the ship." He placed Liam back on his feet.

"Aye, papa!" Liam was on the main deck in minutes.

Killian watched as Liam did his best to supervise the crew. Every so often he would hear a crew member tell Liam "Yes, Captain Liam." or "I'll get right to that, Captain Liam." Killian was sure the crew loved his son almost as much as he did.

Killian looked out from the bow of the ship to the land mass ahead. They were making port today for a short shore leave - about a week. His crew had earned a break. And he? He wanted to spend some quality time with his son.

* * *

Killian returned to his ship after arranging some goods to be delivered later in the week. The ship was eerily quiet, which was odd. His crew was on board likely sleeping to prepare for a late evening they no doubt had planned. Smee was assigned to watch Liam. Killian almost never let his son leave the ship without him. It was too dangerous.

Maybe Liam was taking a nap. That would explain why he couldn't hear Liam playing. Killian steadied his breath in an attempt to remain calm. He checked the crew's quarters first, finding them all asleep as he expected.

His cabin was next. The door was closed as usual. Nothing seemed out of place. Last, he went to Liam's quarters. A feeling of dread washed over him as he walked to the open door.

His eyes found Smee - asleep in a chair. He turned to look at Liam's bed and noticed a figure in the blankets. Killian's body sagged in relief. Thank the gods.

Pulling back the covers, to give his son a kiss, Killian's heart began to race. Liam wasn't in the bed. There was a pillow in his place. Killian ripped the rest of the covers off of the bed hastily. Nothing. Frantically, Killian strode to the clothes chest and yanked the lid open. Nothing.

Standing in the middle of his son's room, a realization dawned on Killian. His son was missing.

Killian kicked the chair and Smee toppled to the floor, landing on his back. Smee opened his eyes to Killian's form above him and his cutlass at his throat.

"Smee. Where is Liam?" His voice was quiet, controlled.

"Captain! He was right here." Smee's eyes looked around the room in a panic.

"SMEE. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY SON?" His heart beat rapidly, the hand that held the cutlass shook in anger.

The noise must have woken the crew, because within moments they were clustered behind him in Liam's room.

"I. I don't know Captain." Smee whispered.

Killian's control snapped. He flung his cutlass to the floor. His hand and hook gripped Smee by the shirt as he hauled him up from the floor and against the wall.

"Thomas, take Smee to the deck and bind him. The rest of you...search the ship from bow to stern." Killian looked at Smee, who was being held up by Thomas.

"You better hope I find him, Smee. You better hope."

Once his crew had exited the room Killian fell to the floor in despair. His son was gone. He had failed to protect him, failed to keep him safe. He had failed.

* * *

Where the bloody hell was he? He had looked through his ship from top to bottom with no luck. His son was missing. Vanished without a trace. Killian clenched his hand in frustration, his hook coming up to impale itself in the dark wood of his desk. He had spent the three years since Liam had been born making sure he was safe. Making sure no one knew of his existence. Making sure that no one knew Captain Hook was actually Killian Jones. Now, all of his hard work was in vain simply because Smee could not stay awake.

There was not a single person -save his crew- who knew that Captain Hook was a father and he had intended to keep it that way. Liam's safety depended on it. If his enemies knew he was a father they would surely use it against him. They would find Liam and…

He removed the hook from the desk and shoved - hard. The desk toppled to the floor, its contents scattering throughout his cabin. He couldn't think like that. No. He would find Liam and he would be fine. He had to be.

A knock sounded from the door of his cabin.

"Enter." He didn't even turn around, his voice cracked with anger and pain.

"Cap...Captain. We… We…" The other pirate, Starkey, couldn't even get the words out.

"Speak Starkey. I don't have all day." He finally turned around to look at the other man, his hand again clenching at his side, cheeks red in anger.

"Sorry, Captain. We… we searched the ship again. No sign of the lad." Starkey looked to his feet and took a step back.

Killian's fist came up and connected with the wall closest to him. Where the bloody hell was he?

"Captain. It can't be a coincidence that the wee lad goes missin the same day Blackbeard is makin port."

His fist dropped to his side. Blackbeard. Suddenly everything made sense. Killian was up the ladder and on the deck in seconds.

"Mates, it seems Blackbeard has taken something very precious to me and I intend on getting it back." His crew was looking at him, armed and ready. In the center of the deck Mr. Smee kneeled, his hands behind his back bound with rope.

Killian sauntered over to where Smee was under guard by his second mate Thomas. Placing his sword under Smee's chin, Killian applied pressure until Smee's gaze met his.

"As for you, Mr. Smee… I think the brig will be more than accommodating," He pushed the sword deeper until a small amount of blood trickled down the blade. He brought his face closer to Smee and spoke slow and deliberately, "If there is a single hair harmed on his head you will pay for it with your life. Let me assure you, Smee, the end will not come quickly for you either. I will savor it until the last breath leaves your body."

Turning from Smee, Killian turned his attention to Thomas.

"Take him to the brig and stand guard until I return." Killian didn't wait for a response. "The rest of you… search the town. Leave no stone unturned."

A chorus of "Aye" followed Killian's words. The crew wasted no time exiting the ship. Killian's hand came up to rest on the hilt of his sword.. His crew may be searching the town, but he would be looking for Blackbeard. And when he found him? The gods themselves could not save him. No man stole treasure from Captain Hook, especially when that treasure was his son.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you are up for it!


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much to the-lady-of-mishaven and o-u-a-timer for looking this over. I tried really hard to make this longer, but it just wasn't happening. I am already working on the next part, so hopfully that will be up by the end of the week._

* * *

Emma Swan sighed as she wiped down a table in the tavern. Pausing in her task, she lifted her hand to brush a piece of golden hair behind her ear. She, then, reached both hands above her head and stretched. It was still early, not even midday, but she had been busy all morning wiping tables, cleaning dishes, and mopping floors. Granny, the owner of the tavern and inn, was busy in the back with her granddaughter, Ruby, taking inventory.

Emma had been tasked with taking care of the customers and since there weren't any- she had opted to clean instead.

She really couldn't complain though. Her work may be tiring, but she was content. And she owed _everything_ to Granny. It was because of her that Emma now had a home and a job to begin with.

Pulling the wet rag from the bucket filled with soapy water, Emma tried to avoid spilling water onto her dress and continued to wipe the table down. As much as she was thankful to Granny for the assistance, she _really_ hated the cleaning portion of her job. Dealing with the patrons she could do. Cleaning? Well, if anyone took a look at her room in the inn they would know that she avoided cleaning at all costs.

It needed to be done, though. The cleaning that is. She had seen several ships pull into port this morning, so she knew that the tavern would be full of people tonight. Pirates and sailors had one thing in common - they liked to have a good time while in port. And Granny's was one of the more popular taverns in town. It also helped that they had an inn attached in case someone had a little too much to drink.

"Emma!" A sharp voice pulled Emma from her thoughts causing her to stop her task and turn her green eyes toward the sound.

Granny was standing to the left of her by the bar. Her half-moon spectacles had fallen half-way down her nose. Her grey hair was pulled back, but pieces were sticking up in random places. She was a shorter lady, but that did not matter. She was not one to be messed with. Once, she had kicked a drunken sailor out of her tavern by pulling him by the ear and throwing him out of the front door into the street. She was as hard as nails and everyone knew it.

Emma loved her to the moon and back. She was the only mother Emma had ever known, her own parents had left her on the side of the road when she was only hours old. Thankfully, Granny had found Emma when she was barely ten and had taken her in.

Her and Ruby were really the only two people she let her guard down around. Well, them and Maurice and his family.

Emma shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to her had Granny not taken her in. Her life could be very different than what is was now. Not that her life was without heartbreak. Emma had lost a lot in her short twenty-eight years. Some would even say she had lost too much.

"Did you need something, Granny?" She grabbed the bucket and began moving toward the end of the bar where Granny stood.

"I need you to go to the market and get some crates of rum from Maurice. We are out and with all of those pirate ships making port- we'll be needing it. Ruby will watch the tavern. Maurice likes you better anyway." Granny grabbed the water bucket from Emma and handed her some coins to pay for the rum.

"Anything else you need while I am out?" She liked visiting the market and looking at all of the items. She might not have the money to buy anything, but she loved to look.

"Just the rum, girl. And hurry up. We don't have all day. The midday crowd will be arriving soon." Granny nodded to her and started to move to the back of the tavern to get Ruby.

Emma wasted no time in leaving the tavern. No cleaning and a chance to go to the market? That sounded like a perfect morning to her.

* * *

Emma's hands rubbed her eyes as she walked through the market. The sun was high in the sky and she had nothing to shield her eyes from its rays. She knew she needed to go see Maurice. Granny had said to be quick. But… there was no harm in looking around for a moment before she got the rum.

The first booth she stopped at offered many types of colorful fabrics to make clothing from. Emma ran her hand over the soft silk and let out a small sigh. She would never be able to have such fine fabric to make clothes from. Sure, she made enough to get by. She was able to provide for herself and afford some small treasures along the way. But unless she somehow gained a large sum of money - she would have to settle for the cheaper fabrics.

The next booth was full of items for small children. Her heart skipped a beat while she glanced over the items. She looked away quickly, the sight was too painful. She wasn't ready to… Emma turned quickly and made a beeline for Maurice's shop. The faster she took care of the rum… the faster she could avoid the memories that booth had caused her.

"Aftanoon, Emma. Whatcha in the market for?" The merchant was a short man with rosy cheeks. He had a kind face and round eyes. He had known Emma since she was a child.

He was one of the few people who had shown Emma kindness while she was homeless. There were many days that Maurice had invited her into his home to join his family for dinner. After they would eat, he would give her a place to sleep. This happened especially during the winter months.

His kindness to her was the reason Granny refused to buy rum from anyone else- even if he did charge a bit more than the merchant down the street.

"Afternoon, Maurice. How have you been? How is Laura and the kids?" Emma gave him a small smile as she sat in the chair across from his desk.

"Kids?! Emma they are as old as you." Maurice's smile lit up his face at her words.

Emma giggled at his words, "I know. I know. They are still your kids though."

"They're well. Chip just had a little girl. Ima granpa!" The look of pride on Maurice's face made Emma's heart lighten despite the loss she felt at the mention of a child. She needed to focus on being happy for her friend.

"Well, congratulations, Grandpa! I'll have to stop by and see her soon." She was sincere in her vow. She would stop by and see the child.

"Anytime you are free, Emma. Now, whatcha need?" He placed his hands on his desk and waited for her answer.

"Granny needs some more rum. Can you have it delivered before the evening?" She reached in her pocket to hand Maurice the money from Granny.

"For you, Emma. Only for you."

"Thank you, Maurice. I truly appreciate it." Emma gave him a sweet smile and hug before she walked out of his shop.

Once out of the shop, Emma turned to make her way back to the tavern. It was such a pretty day outside. Spring had finally arrived and Emma loved the warmth that was brought with it. Combing her hand through her long locks, Emma glanced at the town's people mingling in the market. A couple walked hand in hand down looking at various items at the booths. The were young and looked very much in love. Sometimes she wished...

Suddenly, a blur caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to to get a better view and was surprised by what she saw.

A small boy- who couldn't be more than three- was running through the market chasing a butterfly. Looking around, she saw no parents following him. Her mouth fell slightly open, her eyes grew wide with worry. Unknowingly, her hand reached out in the direction the boy was going. Why in all the realm's was this child alone?

She followed the boy for a moment- mostly to check and make sure he was, in fact, alone. He was a cute kid. His brown, almost back, hair was a mess atop his head, sticking up in every direction. He was dressed as any toddler would be - in a tunic and some breeches. His clothing seemed of the finer quality though, which indicated that he was not homeless. _Not like she had been._ It also implied that whoever he belonged to had the means to provide nice clothing for their child. _Not like her. Not like she had wanted for..._

Emma's heart clenched as she remembered another brown haired little boy. A boy with the biggest smile and the most active imagination. A little boy who was taken from her far too soon. It wasn't often she allowed herself to think about Henry, her baby boy. It was too painful. Too fresh. Looking at this boy brought it all back…

 _Four years ago_

 _Emma's legs gave out and she landed on the middle of the floor. Her hand came up and curled around her necklace. She pulled until it snapped off of her neck. Not knowing what else to do, Emma launched the necklace in the air. It sailed until it hit the wall with a thud, then it fell to the floor. Tears blurred her vision._

 _Gods how could she have not seen this coming? She should have known when she had met him and he told her he was a runaway. Even Granny and Ruby didn't like him and they were an excellent judge of character._

 _His name was Baelfire and she loved him. Or, at least, she thought she had been in love. He made her feel things she had never thought possible. Made her feel love and acceptance. Made her feel whole for the first time in her very lonely life._

 _They had met in the tavern late one night. He caught her attention quickly. When he asked her to join him, she couldn't refuse. He talked of far off lands. Of places she had never been. Of places she could only hope of seeing._

 _She was intrigued by him, by his life. She had been alone for so long. Sure, she had Granny and Ruby. They were her family, but she wanted someone who wanted her for being her, not for being the lost orphan that she was._

 _They had moved too fast, she knew they had. At the time… it hadn't mattered. He had told her that he loved her. That he wanted to be with her. That she was everything to him._

 _She had been so wrong. And now..._

 _Emma looked around their- no, it was just hers now- room at the inn. He had taken everything. He took all of his belongings and hers. All she had left were the clothes on her back and the swan necklace he had given her, which now lay in a pile on the floor._

 _She didn't even bother to turn when she heard the door open behind her. It was either going to be Ruby or Granny._

" _Emma?" Ruby. Of course it was Ruby. She couldn't look at her. She didn't want to see the pity on her face. Emma felt her arms wrap around her from behind._

" _Emma, I am here. I've got you." Emma's resolve broke at her words. Her tears came out in choked sobs. Her body shook in grief._

 _How could she have been so stupid?_

* * *

 _The next two weeks past slowly for Emma. She went to work and then, locked herself in her room. Once in her room, she wouldn't come out until it was time for her to work again. Granny and Ruby let her be most of the time. They knew she needed to have her space to heal._

 _When she started to feel weak and tired all of the time, she just thought she wasn't getting enough sleep. She maybe slept three hours a night, so it made sense for her to be tired._

 _When she started to feel nauseous, it really didn't raise any alarms for Emma. She barely ate anymore anyway. And when she did her stomach rebelled at the food it contained. It was not an issue… she wasn't really hungry anyway._

 _When she started to throw up every morning, Emma convinced herself that she was only sick. Ruby didn't agree._

" _You need to see a healer, Emma!" Ruby's eyes were blazing. She had pulled Emma into the back of the tavern after watching Emma run to the lavatory for the fourth time that morning._

" _Ruby, I am fine. I'm just tired and overworked. I haven't been sleeping well since… I just haven't been sleeping or eating. I am sure I'll be fine in a couple of days." Emma tried to walk away, but Ruby grabbed her arm to hold her in place._

 _Emma narrowed her eyes at Ruby's hand. She wasn't a child and she could take care of herself. Gods, she wasn't dying. She just had a minor illness. Meeting Ruby's eyes Emma jerked her arm out of Ruby's grasps._

" _I'm fine, Ruby. Leave it be." Emma didn't give her a chance to respond. She walked back to her customers and continued her work, leaving Ruby glaring at her._

 _A couple of days later, Granny cornered her at the end of the bar. Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Her shift was almost over and she couldn't wait to get upstairs and away from everyone. She just wanted to rest and to be alone._

" _There is a healer in your room. Get up there and see what's the matter with you."_

 _Emma's head whipped around to look at Granny's face. She had called a healer? How many times did she have to say she was fine before they would believe her?_

" _Emma Swan, if you tell me you're fine one more time I will take my crossbow and chase you until you see a healer yourself. You are not fine. Now go upstairs and figure out what is the matter." Granny's voice had taken a soften tone as did the look in her eyes._

 _Emma nodded. She knew when she had been bested. Throwing the rag on the bar, Emma shot Granny a glare before she turned and made her way up the steps to her room. To the healer._

* * *

 _Emma wiped the tears as the healer walked out of her room into the hall. She couldn't believe what the healer had just told her. She stared at the wall in her room not knowing what she should do next. She was exhausted. There was no better way to describe her state. Mentally and physically exhausted. How could she have let this happen? What was she going to do now?_

 _Would she have a place to live? What would she do if Granny told her to leave? She had thought she had been stupid before - falling for Baelfire's charms- but this… this was too much._

 _She could barely provide for herself. Now she had too…_

 _Emma's hands came up to cover her face as the tears continued to fall. Letting her body fall to her bed, she curled around herself into a ball. She knew she needed to be strong. It wasn't just her she had to worry about anymore. But she would allow herself this one moment to break. This one moment be weak._

 _Emma Swan was alone and… she was pregnant._

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you to o-u-a-timer, the-lady-of-misthaven, and zengoalie for looking at this. You ladies are the best!_**

 ** _WARNING: Character death. Nothing graphic, but it is there. Please try not to hate me._**

 ** _Hope you are all ready for more Emma back story. Sadly still no Killian in this chapter. We will return to him in the next chapter._**

* * *

 _A small giggle caught Emma's attention. Smiling to herself, she turned from the patron she was helping and looked throughout the dining hall of the tavern. It took her only a moment to find him. He was horrible at hiding. As any two year old should be. His chubby hand was peeking from behind the door to the storage room. She spotted his messy, brown hair half hidden behind the door. His brown eyes twinkled mischievously when they met her green ones. Henry._

 _For a moment, Emma just stared. He was the best thing to have ever happened to her. When she had found out she was pregnant she thought her life was over. She felt alone and helpless._

 _Once Ruby and Granny found out, they rallied behind her. They made sure she knew that she was not alone. She had always thought of them as family and they proved it to her during those nine months._

 _Since he was born, Henry had known nothing but love. Unconditional love. From her, from Ruby and Granny, even from the regulars at the tavern. He had been blessed in so many ways. Blessed to have grown up surrounded by family._

 _Breaking away from her thoughts, Emma brought both hands up to her hips and looked around the room._

 _"Now, I know I heard something coming from the storage closet. I wonder what could be back there?"_

 _Her patron laughed at Emma's words and another giggle sounded from the storage closet._

 _Moving quickly, Emma took the door knob in her hand._

 _"What is this door doing open? No wonder I am hearing things. I bet there is a little monster in the closet. I better shut the door to keep it locked in." She grinned as she began to shut the door._

 _"No, Mama! No monster. It me! It Henry." Henry ran out from behind the door to stand next to her._

 _"Henry! What are you doing down here!" She leaned down until she was at his eye level._

 _"I wanted to see you, Mama. I run from Aunt Wuby." His eyes looked down to the floor. Ashamed._

 _"Now, Henry. Are we allowed to run from Aunt Ruby?" Emma looked up to see Ruby at the bottom of the stairs with a sheepish look on her face._

 _"No, mama. No run. I sorry. I missed you." Henry placed his tiny arms around her waist to hug her._

 _Emma's heart melted. How could she stay mad when he just missed her? He was the most caring toddler, never complaining when Emma had to go to work. He took the time she was able to provide without complaint._

 _Placing her arms around his waist, Emma lifted until Henry was settled on her hip. His hand found her back while the other rested at his side. He placed his head on her shoulder, sighing. Turning her face she placed her nose in his hair and inhaled. He smelled like the lotion she always used on him - lavendar. Hugging him a little tighter, she walked to where Ruby stood._

 _"I'm sorry, Emma. I looked away for only a second and he was out the door." Ruby looked pointedly at Henry before returning her eyes to Emma._

 _"It's okay. He is getting faster and sneakier. Sometimes I can barely keep up." Emma smiled affectionately at Henry._

 _He was growing so fast. Too fast. Before she knew it, he would be off to school. Emma's heart rebelled at the thought. Not her baby boy. No, there was plenty of time for them to be a family before that happened. Plenty of time for her to watch him grow into a young man._

 _She patted Henry's head and placed a light kiss in his hair before handing him back to Ruby._

 _"Now, little man. You stay with Aunt Ruby and I will be up to see you as soon as I am done working. I love you." Giving Henry one last kiss on the forehead, Emma watched as the two walked up the steps. She really wished she could go up there now. She would much rather take her son to the market or play in their room, than work all day._

 _About half way up, Henry looked over Ruby's shoulder and grinned._

 _"I wuv you, Mama."_

 _Emma raised her arm to wave to Henry. A grin formed on her face. How had she gotten so lucky? She had the perfect little boy and she had finally found the family she was always looking for._

 _"I love you, too, Henry. So much."_

 _He watched them until they reached the top of the stairs. Then, she turned back toward the dining hall. She needed to get back to work._

* * *

 _After completing her work for the day, Emma returned to her room to find Henry fast asleep and Ruby reading._

 _"How was he?" She leaned against her bed to take her shoes off._

 _"Emma, you know he was fine. He always is. Besides the one incident this afternoon, he was a perfect angel." Ruby brushed her long brown locks back out of her face._

 _"I know. I just worry that he is missing out. I hate having to be away so much. He already doesn't have a father. And I am barely -"_

 _"I am going to stop you right there, Emma Swan. You are a wonderful mother and you are doing the best you can." Ruby kneeled in front of her, meeting her eyes. "Henry doesn't need anyone other than you. He surely doesn't need a father who couldn't stick around in the first place."_

 _Emma smiled sadly to herself. Ruby was right. Baelfire couldn't stick around when he had told her that he loved her. Henry didn't need someone who wouldn't be there for him one hundred percent. But that didn't excuse her absence. Even if she was working to make their lives better._

 _Ruby stood up and gave her shoulder a squeeze._

 _"He loves you, Emma. To the moon and back. To him, you hung the stars in the sky. Don't forget it." Emma nodded as Ruby walked out of her door._

 _Once dressed in her night shift, Emma got in bed next to Henry. He immediately cuddled into her side, letting out a whispered 'mama' as he did. Her hand came up to brush the hair off of his forehead._

 _He might not have been planned, but he was the light of her life. After he was born, her life suddenly had meaning. It was like everything she had been though - all of the hurt and pain- was meant to lead her to this moment. To this wonderful child. To Henry._

 _She would do anything for him. Anything. She was determined to provide him with a better life than she had grown up with. For now, that meant working to save money. Eventually, she would be able to buy a small cottage in town. She would be able to give Henry a real home. Something else she had never had._

 _Emma looked at Henry's face as he slept. He was so peaceful. So unaware of the hurt that this world could cause. If Emma had it her way, he would stay that way for as long as possible._

 _He would have the chance to be a child. The chance that she had never had._

* * *

 _The walls were closing in on her. She couldn't breathe. It felt like a boulder had positioned itself on her chest, causing her breathing to be short and shallow. Her hands were shaking. She could see nothing through the tears in her eyes._

 _She was sitting in the corner of the room. Her body turned away from the door. Her hand clenched his red blanket._

 _It was her fault._

 _She should have taken him to a healer as soon as he started to feel ill. She was his mother. It was her job to protect him. Her job to make sure he had everything he needed. Instead, she put it off for a couple of days, hoping it was minor. Hoping he would get better._

 _Emma twisted around to look at the room. Everything was left as it was before. His toys lie scattered around the room in various places. As if he would return at any moment to continue his playing. She hadn't bothered to pick them up while he was ill. She was too concerned with making sure he was okay. His clothes were folded on top of his trunk. She never had the chance to put them away. He was everywhere. What had she done? Why had she waited so long?_

 _The healer told her there was nothing they could have done. Told her that even if she had brought him in earlier, it would have still been too late. The illness worked aggressively to weaken those infected . It lasted several days at most. There was no way to stop it._

 _None of the healer's words mattered to Emma. She was unable to protect the most important person in her life. She had failed him just like her parents had with her. No, worse than her parents. At least she had lived. Henry didn't even get to do that. WIthout Henry her life had no meaning._

 _She turned around to face the wall again. She couldn't look at his things any longer. Nausea overtook her, causing her shoulders to shake. An anguished sob escaped. Covering her mouth, Emma tried to push her feelings back down. It didn't work._

 _There was a knock at the door, but she made no move to open it. What was the point? The one person she wanted to see was not there._

 _A moment later, the door opened and someone walked through. Footsteps echoed through the room. Then, strong arms embraced her from behind._

 _The scent of forest enveloped Emma. Granny._

 _"Hush, child. I have you." Granny began rocking her. The same way Emma used to do with Henry._

 _Sobs racked through Emma's body. She didn't deserve to be comforted. Not when it was her fault._

 _Granny's hand came up to rub Emma's back in an attempt to soothe. Exhaustion was beginning to take over. Her eyes closed unwillingly. She hadn't slept in hours, days even. She was so tired._

 _She thought of the child she'd lost. His carefree smile. His brown eyes staring at her in wonder as they walked through the market - his favorite place. His happy laughter while they played hide-in-seek. She would never hear it again._

 _Slowly, Emma fell into an uneasy sleep in Granny's arms._

* * *

Emma shook her head to rid herself of the dark thoughts. She was no longer in her room at the inn. She was in the market. Henry had been gone for a year. Tears began to form. There was not a day that went by that she did not think of her son. Of what she had lost. Losing Henry had led to a dark period in her life. One that she had barely dug herself out of. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of effort to get where she was today. To be at peace with his passing.

It still hurt. Some days were worse than others. Sometimes she woke and would reach for him, only to encounter a cold bed. On those days, she pulled out his red blanket and wrapped herself in the memories. She knew now that it wasn't her fault. She had accepted it. That didn't mean she missed him any less. Or that she didn't look to the sky and wonder why her child had been taken from her so soon, so unfairly soon.

Was it something she had done? There had to be a reason she always had these horrible things happen to her. First her parents, then living on the street, then Baelfire. Until finally Henry. She had thought that he was the one thing she would get right, the one thing she would be allowed to have. He was her happiness. It only made sense that he was taken too.

Emma Swan was not allowed to be happy. It was a fact that she had long ago come to terms with.

The young boy caught her attention again as he reached for the butterfly and missed. He was alone and no child should be alone. If it were Henry, she would've wanted someone to step in and help him. Which is why she knew she had to help him in whatever way possible. Wiping the tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath, Emma made her decision and walked toward the child.

He had stopped momentarily, distracted by all the goods in the market no doubt, which allowed Emma to kneel down next to him.

"Hey," she spoke softly, hoping not to startle the boy, " are you lost?" His head turned to meet her eyes and Emma's heart skipped a beat. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, reminding her of the sea. They were simply beautiful. His cheeks were adorably chubby. She had never missed Henry more. He nodded at her question.

"Do you think you could tell me your name?"

He stared at her for a moment. She could tell he was nervous. Likely not used to talking to strange women.

"It's okay. I just want to help you find your parents." She reached up and grasped one of his tiny hands in her larger ones. His eyes left her face to look at their joined hands, his head tilting in curiosity. For a moment he studied their hands, confusion on his face. When his eyes returned to hers, he seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"Need to find my papa. I losted him."

He must be from the town or possibly traveling through. There was no way a child would have come in from the pirate ships that had made port last night. Pirates were a lot of things, but parents were typically not one of them.

"Your papa? I am sure we can find him. I'm Emma. What is your name?"

"Liam Jones." His voice was boisterous as he beamed at her. His tiny body bounced forward until he was on his toes. Excitement radiated from him. He knew his name and he was proud of it.

Hmm. Jones. She didn't know anyone named Jones and she had lived in this village her whole life. Maybe she would be able to get his father's name from him. That would be more helpful than anything else.

"And how old are you, Liam Jones?" Emma smiled at him.

"I twee!" Thrusting his hand in her face, Liam waved three chubby fingers for her to look at. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Emma's heart skipped a beat at his words. Three. He was the same age as Henry when he...

"I hungry." Liam tugged at her hand pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Hungry, you say? Well, little Liam, I happen to work in a tavern. What do you say we get you something to eat and you can tell me more about your papa?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically and lifted his arms up, indicating that he wished to be carried. She wasted no time in picking him up and settling him on her hip. He placed one arm around her back and the other rested at his side. His head found a place on her shoulder. _It was the same way Henry used to sit on her hip._

Emma squashed her thoughts down. This boy was not Henry. No one would replaced the son that she lost. But, until she located his parents, Emma was more than happy to take care of him. She would never be able to turn a lost child away. Granny had taken her in all those years ago when she was nothing but a lost child herself. Now, It was her turn to return the favor.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you are up to it.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Once again a huge thank you goes to o-u-a-timer, the-lady-of-misthaven, and zengoalie for editing this. No Emma in this chapter, but it is FULL of Killian. I promise they will be meeting each other soon! Also, I really truly appreciate every comment, follow, and favorite. I am amazed at the response I am getting for this little fic of mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Killian's hand shook in barely controlled anger as he took the steps down to the brig two at a time. His eyes hard, set on his destination. He had trusted him. Smee had one job, one simple job: keep Liam safe. Keep the lad on the damned ship. His blood was boiling. If he lost him…

He heard his fist connect with the wall before he even realized what was happening. Pain radiated from his fist up through his elbow. He needed to calm down. It would not do him any good to talk to Smee in this state. He was more likely to kill him than talk at this point.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Killian took a deep calming breath. His crew was looking for Liam. He would be fine and they would find him. They would find him _unharmed_ … he needed to believe that. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay and it would start with Smee.

The air was heavier in this part of the ship. The dark corridors were hard to navigate if someone did not know where to go - he did. He knew this ship like the back of his hand. The brig smelled of stale seawater and fish. Killian hated coming down here. He avoided it at all costs - often leaving his crew to take care of prisoners. He was Captain after all.

His boots echoed against the wood floor announcing his arrival. The brig contained only a small cell attached to the side of the ship. In it was a single cot and a bucket, but those items left barely any room to walk. Smee was huddled on the cot leaning his back against the wall. His legs were up bent at the knee and hit his chest. His head looked toward the ceiling. Thomas was standing at the entrance. Seeing Killian caused Thomas to stand up straighter.

"Cap'n, I thought you were joining the search party?" Thomas moved away from the door to meet Killian.

"Aye, I am. Before I do that, I would like a word with the prisoner. Leave us." Killian left no room for argument, not that Thomas would… he knew his place.

The moment Thomas was out of earshot, Killian turned to Smee. His jaw clenched in anger. This man. This man was the reason his son was missing. Had he not fallen asleep, Liam would be here now.

Smee noticed Killian after a second and stumbled over his feet in order to reach the bars.

"Captain, I'm so sorry. I …"

Killian's eyes hardened, tracking the path of his fumbling first mate. His apology only made him clench his fist.

"Enough," Killian spoke with finality. He was in no mood to listen to excuses. "I don't want an apology, Smee. I want an explanation. You had one assignment and you failed at that simple task. And by doing so my son is now missing. Tell me, why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

By all rights he should. Smee had disobeyed a direct order from the Captain. On any other ship he would have been killed on the deck with the rest of the crew forced to watch. But Killian had known Smee long before he became a father, he would allow the man to explain himself.

"Captain, the lad was sleepin'. I don't know what happened, I musta drifted off. I'm sor…" Smee's voice was quivering, his eyes pleaded.

"You fell asleep? YOU FELL ASLEEP?!" Killian's hand darted out grabbing Smee's shirt, pulling him forward until his face pressed against the bars. He lowered his face to meet Smee's eyes - eyes which held nothing but fear. Killian's next words were slow, deliberate, almost deadly.

"My son is missing because you couldn't keep your bloody eyes open. This is your fault Smee. Yours alone." Smee fell to the floor when Killian released his shirt.

Anger did not begin to describe what Killian was feeling. It was rage, white hot rage. Never in his almost 300 years of living had Killian felt rage as strong as this - not even when his father had abandoned him. His heart was racing. Fist and jaw clenched and unclenched. He wanted nothing more than to open the doors to the brig and finish this, here and now.

Smee scrambled to the other side of the cell to put some distance between himself and the fuming captain. He climbed back on to the cot and pressed himself to the wall in an attempt to get as far away from Killian as possible.

Tilting his head back, Killian tried to calm himself. It would do him no good to kill Smee now. No matter how much he wanted to. Not when they were so unsure about what had truly happened to Liam. The fact that his son may still be alive and well was Smee's only saving grace.

Focusing his eyes back to his prisoner, Killian let out a sigh as his hand ran down his face in frustration. He should have never left the ship this morning. Or, he should have just taken Liam with him. This mess could have been averted had he just kept his son at his bloody side like he normally did.

His own mistakes did not erase Smee's, however. No matter, how much blame lay on Killian, Smee had still failed to carry out an order that was issued by the ship's captain. A decision needed to be made.

"Smee, you are released from your duties as first mate. If Liam is returned unharmed you will be allowed to live, but you will assume the duties of a deckhand. If anything happens to my boy, and I mean anything, you will forfeit your life as compensation."

Killian turned on his heel quickly and made his way to the steps leading to the main deck. Half way there Killian heard Smee's whispered "Aye, Captain."

He needed to find his son. To find Blackbeard. Time was wasting.

* * *

Finding him was easy. A pirate such as Blackbeard liked an audience. He was in the first tavern Killian walked into. Someplace called The Rabbit Hole. It was a lower class of an establishment. The kind of place that Killian had avoided since Liam arrived in his life.

Blackbeard sat at a table in the center of the dining hall. His red jacket standing out amongst the crowd. Surrounding him were his men, about ten of them, and many whores. Blackbeard himself had a whore on each side of him, arms at both of their waists and a glass of rum in each hand.

Killian stayed at the edge of the room lurking in the shadows. He didn't want to be caught. No, he needed to be at an advantage when he confronted the fellow pirate captain. Taking a seat at a table in the far back corner, Killian leaned back to watch.

A bar wench was at the table in moments. Ordering rum, Killian quickly waved off the whore sashaying toward his table. Her face held a hint of disappointment at Killian's rejection. It mattered not to him, he hadn't been with a woman since Sarah. He missed it sometimes, but he focused on raising his lad. He did not wish to bring a woman around his son who would not be in the lad's life for longer than a fleeting moment. The lack of companionship was a cross he was willing to bear.

A glass of rum blocked his vision. Turning his head, Killian finally noticed the bar wench next to him. She was a pretty lass, all brown hair, big eyes, and pale skin. She smiled at him causing the corners of her eyes to crease.

"A rum for the Captain." Her voice was low, sensual. She was trying to get his attention. Trying and failing.

Killian took the glass from her hand and set it on the table with a soft thud. His eyes returning to Blackbeard. The wench lingered at his side for a moment, shifting her feet to get his attention. Realizing she wasn't going to get the desired response from him, she huffed in annoyance and walked toward the bar.

Sipping on his rum, Killian strained his eyes to see what they were playing. Dice. A game Killian was all too familiar with. Cheers erupted through the tavern. Blackbeard reached out and snatched the die from one of his crew. Placing his fist in the air, each one of the whores kissed it for good luck. Spinning the rings on his fingers, Killian watched as the die left Blackbeard's hands and landed on the table.

The two of them had been at odds since they had met some years ago. It would make perfect sense for him to have taken Liam. He couldn't take the Jolly Roger, so he took the next best thing - his son.

Killian's hand curled into a fist at the thought of Liam being subjected to a man like Blackbeard. The other Captain was cunning, ruthless. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted and did not hesitate when he needed to kill a man.

He was… exactly the type of man Killian would have been had his son not been born. Liam had come at the perfect point in his life. He had no leads on how to kill the Dark One and was losing hope of ever finding his vengeance. When his lad was born it had been an easy decision to give up his search.

That didn't mean he and Blackbeard did not share common traits. Ruthlessness was expected of Killian, as the captain of a pirate ship, as were nefarious deeds. If the need arose, then he was more than willing to rise to the occasion.

Boisterous laughter pulled Killian from his thoughts. Blackbeard's men were patting their captain on the shoulder as a way of congratulations. He had won at the game of dice, it seemed. The whores at his sides both took turns kissing him. Blackbeard stood up spilling his drink and knocking the bench over on the process, flung his arms out into the air, and spun in a circle. It was as if he owned the world. When he finished, he collected his earnings and moved toward the exit. Some of his men followed. The ones that stayed behind were quick to grab onto the whores Blackbeard had discarded.

Killian moved quickly. Leaving the remainder of the rum on the table, he threw some coins down to cover the cost. He made it out the door only seconds after Blackbeard.

The rest of the day followed in the same manner. Killian followed Blackbeard into taverns where he sat in the shadows and sipped on rum. The rival pirate captain drank, enjoyed his whores, and played dice. Killian turned down more whores that he cared to count.

When Blackbeard retired to a rented room with a whore on each arm, Killian knew he would be occupied for a significant amount of time. Looking toward the entrance Killian saw one of his own crew, Bones, walk in. Nodding to catch his attention, Killian waved him over. A moment later, Bones joined Killian in the shadows, taking a seat next to his captain.

Killian made no move to speak. Instead waiting for Bones to supply him with the information he was waiting on.

"There is still no sign of the lad, Cap'n." Bones bowed his head at Killian's glare.

Killian's jaw clenched. Bloody hell. Where had Blackbeard taken his son? The crew had checked the market and some of the less favorable taverns - the ones Killian himself had not been in. If he was not there, then there really was only one other place his lad could be. Liam must be on Blackbeard's ship. He had to be on the Queen Anne's Revenge.

Killian's eyes hardened and filled with determination. He needed to confront Blackbeard in person. He would wait all night if he had to. Killian wanted to see his face when he bested him yet again. To savor Blackbeard's look of defeat as his son was returned.

Training his eyes on Bones, Killian issued his order.

"Find as many men as you can close by. Leave the rest to continue the search. Meet me at the docks. If I am not there, then wait."

Bones nodded and walked away quietly. Killian returned to nursing his rum as he waited. A very short time later - merely minutes- Killian's eyes were drawn back to the stairs as Blackbeard stumbled out of the room. His jacket was open revealing a damp linen tunic underneath. His pants were held up with one hand while the other waved wildly in the air. He looked flushed, likely from his - very short- activities with the whores.

Leaning over the rail of the platform, Blackbeard whistled to draw the attention of his crew.

"Back to the ship, mates! I have seen all I care to see." He turned quickly almost missing the first step of the stairs. Stumbling down, he leaned heavily on the handrail to keep himself upright. At one point, about halfway to the bottom, he teetered back and forth until he hit the wall. He used the wall as a brace the rest of the way.

He was greeted by his crew at the base of the stairs. The rowdy bunch cheered at their captain's success, one of them put his arm around the man's shoulders to steady him as he walked toward the door.

Killian smirked to himself at the sight. His plan was falling into place. He could taste the victory. Downing the remaining rum and throwing coins on the table, Killian moved to follow the crew. Liam was as good as back in his arms.

* * *

He was hiding in the shadows, patiently waiting as Blackbeard climbed the gangplank to the Queen Anne's Revenge.

He gripped the sword at his side. Now was the time to make his move. Killian ducked behind some nearby crates as he approached the ship, avoiding the view of Blackbeard's crew. He needed a moment to compose himself. He whispered a prayer to the gods asking for his lad's safe return to his arms. His hand shook with the need to hold his son again. To pull him into his arms and never let him go. But there was a part of him that wanted, more than anything, to make Backbeard pay for his actions. To sink his hook into his throat and watch as the life left his body. Relaxing against the crates, Killian let that anger fuel him. His eyes narrowed and his hand curled into a fist.

The crew was occupied tending to their duties, allowing Killian the opportunity to swagger up the gangplank unnoticed. He approached confidently with an air of arrogance, hiding the pain he felt from the loss of his son. He was Captain Hook after all and it wouldn't be wise to appear weak.

His boots thudded to the deck and all eyes turned on him. He saw their fear, could feel it in the air. They knew who he was. Good. Then, they would know that he was not the pirate captain to mess with.

"Ahoy, mates. It seems your Captain has taken something of mine and I have come to reclaim it." He moved further onto the deck with his cutlass drawn in front of him, "Would someone be so kind as to alert him of my presence? Seems he and I need to have a chat."

Not a single crew member made an effort to move, instead they stared at him defiantly. He saw red. His heart quickened its pace, his palms became sweaty. They were issuing him a challenge. One he was more than willing to accept.

Turning quickly, he grabbed the nearest body next to him, paying no mind that it was a young cabin boy, and brought his sword to the boy's neck.

"Now." His voice was stern and left no room for discussion.

"Now, Hook, there is no need to spill blood on my deck, especially from one so young."

Turning his head toward the voice, Killian watched as Blackbeard sauntered in from below deck. There was a hint of arrogance to him. He walked slowly. His hands swung gently at his sides, his head held high. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. Arriving on deck fully, he leaned against the mast with his arms crossed over his chest training his eyes on Killian. His cold eyes may have chilled anyone else, but Hook cowered before no man.

"Ah, Blackbeard. I didn't know you cared so much for your crew." Killian held tight to the boy. He didn't rejoice in the idea of killing a person, especially one so young. But he was determined to get his son back. The boy would not be released until Liam was safely in his arms.

"I don't. He is just the best cabin boy I have had in a great while. It would be such a loss."

"It seems you have taken something of great import to me, I would like it returned. Now." Killian sunk the blade further into the boy's throat until blood ran down the blade. The boy's eyes widened in fear and, for a moment, Killian almost let him go. He was just a boy. A boy who not to long ago was the same age as Liam. Killian was at war within himself. But in the end, the safety of Liam won out and Killian tightened his hold, drawing more blood.

"What are you blabbering on about, Hook? I've stolen nothing from you." The other pirate leaned against the mast. Arms crossing at his chest.

Killian's heart clenched at Blackbeard's response and he saw red. His son had been missing all day. All bloody day. He just wanted him back, safely tucked into his room on the Jolly. He did not have time to play games.

Pushing the boy away, he focused his attention on Blackbeard. His stride was long and deliberate as he made his way to the other pirate captain. Before Blackbeard could speak, Killian had his cutlass at his neck.

"Give. me. back. my. son." He spoke slowly, precisely, so that every word was understood.

Blackbeard laughed. He actually laughed. The sound enraged Killian. He wanted to slide his cutlass down his neck. To watch as Blackbeard's blood spilled into his own ship's deck. He wanted to prove to everyone watching that he was Captain Hook and Captain Hook was not someone to trifle with. The only thing that stopped him was Liam. If he killed Blackbeard now, then he would surely never find his son. Behind him, Killian heard the thumping of boots as they landed on the deck, then the ringing of cutlasses being drawn. Glancing quickly behind him, Killian realized that some of his crew had arrived. Good.

"A son? Since when does Captain Hook have a son?" Killian felt like a bucket of ice had been thrown on him. Fear took over his body. He was a bloody fool. After all of these years working to protect Liam, he had been the one to mess it up. _He_ had just given up his biggest secret. To his greatest enemy.

"I know you're lying. Where is he?" Killian voice came out rushed, panicked. His face was inches from the other pirate. Killian could smell the stale rum on his breath. He needed to find his son and leave this blasted town. Now.

"I don't have your son, Hook. Search the ship. The child is not here." Blackbeard smirked at his own words.

Killian raised his hand to indicate to the crew to begin the search. Lightening fast, they sprang into action while he kept an eye on Blackbeard.

Insane with worry, the minutes seemed to stretch into hours for Killian. What was taking them so long? The blasted ship wasn't that large. The Jolly was at least twice the size of it and it took the crew mere minutes to complete the search there. A sick feeling tore at his stomach - what if something was wrong? What if Liam was hurt some how? Blackbeard would not survive this if Liam was hurt in any way.

By the time his crew returned to the deck, Killian was out of his mind with worry. He met the eyes of one of the men, who shook his head in response.

Killian dropped his sword in astonishment. Liam wasn't on the ship. He wasn't here. If he wasn't on this ship, then where the bloody fuck was he? Where the hell was his lad? Killian's breaths came out in quick intervals. His palms became wet with perspiration. He had been wrong. Very wrong. And now? He was no closer to finding Liam than he had been earlier that morning.

"As you can see, Hook, I don't have your boy. Now, if you will remove yourself from my ship I would like to set sail." Blackbeard had moved from his position on the mast to make his way toward the helm.

Killian turned without another word and walked to the gangplank. He knew he needed to get off this ship- and fast.

"Oh and Hook?" Blackbeard's voice rang out as Killian stepped onto the gangplank, "I would suggest you keep a better eye on the boy. It would be a tragedy for him to truly fall into my hands."

"I'd kill you before you harmed a single hair on his head." The two captain's eyes met briefly in an icy stare before Killian made his way down the gangplank, Blackbeard's laughter ringing in his ears the whole way.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Thank you again to o-u-a-timer, the-lady-of-misthaven, and zengoalie for editing! This fic would be nothing without you ladies! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for... I hope you like it!_

* * *

Emma wasn't used to carrying a child, not anymore. So having Liam resting on her hip was a bit of an adjustment. Henry had loved to be carried. Almost insisting on it every time they went anywhere. Liam was a different story. He twisted her locks around his chubby fingers. He kicked his short legs back and forth, hitting her stomach in the process. His head rested on her shoulders at all times. He was definitely a fidgeter.

In an odd way, holding Liam was like a puzzle piece clicking back into place. She had loved being a mother and for a tiny minute she could pretend she was again. But… Liam wasn't hers and Henry was gone. No matter what she wished… this was her reality. Liam had his own parents. His own life. She had hers. She needed to find his parents, before she became too attached to the little boy in her arms.

"Liam, do you know your mama's name?" Liam lifted his head from her shoulder, tilting it to the side and scrunching his eyebrows down.

"Mama?" His voice lifted at the end of the word, highlighting his confusion. "No mama."

That was odd. At this age, mothers tended to be a child's favorite person. She had been Henry's. Everyday he looked at her as if she hung the sun in the sky. For Liam to not know what a mama was, well that could only mean one thing… and that was something that made Emma's heart clench. No child should have to grow up without a parent.

"How about your papa? Do you know his name?" A grin broke across his face, head nodding rapidly.

"KILLIAN! Papa is Killian!" A grin formed across her face. Relief flooded through her body. He had a father.

"Killian? Killian Jones...that is your father's name, right?" Laughter escaped from his throat as he clapped his hands in excitement.

"Aye! Isa Liam Jones. Papa is Killian." She had a name. It was one step closer to returning this child to his parent. Now, if she could only figure out where this Killian Jones was.

"Do you know where your papa is?" His blue eyes fell to look at the ground. Shoulders slumped. He shook his head from left to right.

"No. Papa gone when I up from nap. Papa gone from ship." Emma looked out ahead of her where the docks were. Ship? Maybe, his father was at the docks.

Liam's hands reached up and came to rest on both of her cheeks. He turned her face to meet his eyes.

"Emma. I hungry. I eat?" Giving him a small smile, Emma nodded her head.

Food. Of course he was hungry. He was a growing boy and growing boys needed food or they became cranky. Dealing with a cranky toddler was not the best environment when trying to find his father. First, she needed to get him food, then they would find his father.

"Hungry you say. Well, I think I know just the place, little one."

Liam gave her a toothy grin, laying his head back on her shoulder. Involuntarily, her head leaned to rest on his. Her arms tightened around his small frame. Granny's was coming into her view. She knew that their time together was coming to an end. She needed to savor the time she had left with this sweet little child.

* * *

She had never heard the name Killian Jones in her life. Yet, somehow, she was sitting across from a child who claimed that Killian Jones was his papa. She knew for a fact that there was no one in town who went by that name. She knew everyone in this town, it is not like is was big. Sure, they had many people who traveled through due to being a port town, but not many people actually lived in the town. Certainly, not one who went by that name.

Her hand came up to tuck a stray lock behind her ear. Emma couldn't fathom that thought. She had been a mother and her life had revolved around her son. Even on the days she was bone tired, she still would never have forgotten about Henry. It wasn't possible. It didn't make sense for a father to have forgotten his little boy.

Currently, Liam sat across from her eating a small sandwich Granny had made him. His tiny legs kicked back and forth from underneath the table, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Emma, where papa go?" His blue eyes were looking at her intently.

"I don't know, Liam. But a lot of people come here to eat. Maybe your papa will, too." She was trying to be reassuring. Ruby was already checking around the docks for someone named Killian Jones. Hopefully, she would find him and bring him back with her.

"Yeah!" His voice reached an even higher octave. "Papa luves food."

Emma laughed at this, shaking her head so her hair shifted back and forth. She had forgotten what it was like having a toddler around. They were so easily excited... and easily distracted. Liam had finished his food and was going to get restless pretty fast.

"Liam, what do you say we play some hide-n-seek until your papa arrives?"

She used to play the very same game with Henry. _Stop it, Emma. Keep the past where it belongs… in the past._

Liam giggled, jumped up, and grabbed her hand, causing her to forget her own lecture. He just wanted to play, what could it really hurt? Emma let him lead her to the other side of the room laughing the entire way.

"You count. I hide, Emma. No peeking!" Then, he was off. Emma closed her eyes and began to count. She had also forgotten that toddlers had an uncanny ability to make you feel lighter, even when you felt like you were drowning most of the time.

While Emma ran through the room looking under every nook and cranny for Liam, she didn't notice the man standing in the corner of the room watching them play.

Starkey had spent most of the day looking for the wee lad before he stopped into the tavern for a quick drink. He never expected the lad to find him. The Captain would be waiting to hear news about his lad. Standing from the table quickly, Starkey threw some coins down to pay for his drink. He left the tavern quietly, so the lad wouldn't notice him. Starkey was new to the ship so he knew the lad would likely not come with him. It would be better to just bring the captain to the tavern. He walked toward the docks with a bounce in his step, whistling the whole way.

* * *

As soon as his feet hit the rough wood of the dock, Killian allowed himself a moment to break down. He grabbed onto one of the crates in order to support his body, not even the scent of the sea was calming him. He had been so sure. And now? If Blackbeard had not taken Liam, then he had no idea where his son could be. No idea of who else could have taken him. His shoulders sagged in defeat, helplessness radiated through his body. What should he to do now?

The noise of his crew's steps on the dock interrupted his thoughts causing Killian to stand up. He couldn't appear weak in front of them, he was their captain after all. One sign of weakness and he would have a mutiny on his hands. Making sure to wipe his face of his despair, he turned to meet the eyes of his waiting crew.

"Captain, what do you want us to do now?"

He didn't have an answer for them. They had searched the the town. They had searched the docks. They had searched his ship - several times. He honestly had no idea where to go from here. His hand came up to comb through his hair, his face hardening. He might not have any idea of where to start looking for Liam, but he did have one matter he could deal with - Smee.

"Back to the ship, mates. Seems I have some punishment to deal out." He turned quickly, at least punishing Smee would unleash some of his anger.

He would never stop looking for his son, no matter how long it took.

"Captain, wait, Captain!"

He jerked his head to the left, spotting Starkey.

"Starkey, I don't have time for you. I…"

"Captain, I've found the wee lad." Starkey interrupted.

Killian's heart stopped. His breath came out quicker as he spun to confront Starkey.

"What did you say?" He wanted to hear it again, he had to be sure.

"I found Liam, Captain."

Killian wanted to cry in relief. His whole body felt like a coil that was finally being released. They had found his boy. Liam was okay. Everything was going to be okay. His face felt hot, likely from his excitement. The rest of his crew shouted and stomped their feet in celebration.

He placed his good hand on Starkey's shoulder in an appreciative gesture. A laugh escaped his mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Starkey...take me to my rest of you, head back to the Jolly Roger. I will follow as soon as I have retrieved my boy." His hand swept in front of him to indicate Starkey should lead the way.

Wasting no time, Starkey began leading Killian through the narrow streets of the town, until they finally arrive at the door to a tavern - Granny's.

It was one of the nicer taverns in town, which is why he hadn't checked it before. Normally people like Blackbeard did not frequent the nicer taverns while in port and since he had been so sure that it was Blackbeard who had taken his son… he never checked any of the other taverns.

Killian pushed the door open without any hesitation. The first thing he heard was laughter. Loud and amused laughter, followed by the quick padding of tiny feet on the floor. His heart sped up in response to the sounds. Suddenly, a shriek echoed through the room. His parental instincts kicked in and Killian rushed into the room.

There, in front of him, was his son. It was all he could see. His lad, safe and _okay_. He had never seen such a glorious sight. A petite blonde woman tickled Liam until he shrieked again. Liam had the largest smile on his face - the one he normally reserved for Killian while they played aboard the Jolly Roger. Relief washed over his body. Not only was Liam okay, he was happy.

Watching his son play with this woman caused his heart to flutter in his chest. It was a sight that he never thought he would see - his son playing with a woman. A pang of regret took a hold of his heart. This right here was everything he wished his son could have had. In his very short life, Liam had never wanted for anything. Killian always had made sure of that. Doubt creeped up in his chest. He may have been able to provide Liam with all of his heart's desires, with a father who loved him, and a family full of pirates. But he would never be able to replace what every lad wanted - a mother.

For a moment, Killian wondered if he would ever be enough.

The mysterious woman returned Liam to the floor, he turned to begin running again. Liam's little eyes finally caught sight of him standing there watching. His legs skidded to a halt and a smile broke out across his face. Killian took a small step forward, still unsure of what he was seeing.

"PAPA!" Liam screamed and launched himself toward his father.

Killian scooped him up and clutched him into his shoulder. He buried his head into his son's chestnut hair and breathed in his scent, he smelled like the ocean. Killian buried his nose further, tightening his arms around his little body.

For the first time since he realized Liam was missing, Killian allowed himself to relax.

Someone cleared their throat in front of them and Killian looked up from Liam's hair. He hadn't really taken the time to look at the woman who Liam was playing with. She had long golden tresses, which complimented her seafoam green eyes. Her face had soft features. An air of confidence surrounded her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. For a moment all he could do was stare.

"You must be Killian Jones?" He hadn't been called by his given name by someone other than Liam in quite some time, it was startling. Even his crew called him last person to use his given name was his brother. Sadness overtook him. Thinking about his brother was not something he did often and it was not something he wished to dwell on today, not when he should be happy to have Liam back. He pushed the memories back down and returned his attention to the lass in front of him.

"Aye, lass, and you are?" She smiled at his response and opened her mouth to speak…

"That's Emma, papa. She my friend." Liam interrupted as if it were the most obvious answer.

Of course she has a pretty name, but he needed a little more information about the woman who had taken care of his son. No, just a first name wouldn't do.

"Emma you say, wee one? Does Emma have a last name?" Liam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It's Swan. Emma Swan." Her green eyes were full of mirth as she ruffled Liam's hair.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lass." His lips curled into a grin. Nodding his head, he turned his attention back to Liam.

"Oh wee one, I've been worried about you. " He let out a sigh of relief, burying his nose in Liam's hair once again.

Liam's arms wrapped around his neck, his forehead came to rest on Killian's own. Looking into his son's eyes, Killian felt his world right itself. Had it really only been a couple of hours since he had held his lad in his arms? It had felt like a lifetime.

Closing his eyes tightly, Killian allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of his son in his arms. Liam, for his part, seemed to understand that his father needed this time to just hold him and for once did not squirm in his arms. He heard feet shifting in front of him, a reminder that he was not alone.

Opening his eyes, he saw the swan lass watching the two of them with interest. A small smile graced her pink lips, her eyes twinkled in admiration. She really was quite a sight. He needed to thank her. After all, she had kept Liam safe. There was no telling what could have happened to Liam otherwise. Placing Liam on the ground, he knelt to meet his eye level.

"Wee one, why don't you go to Starkey and I will be along momentarily. I need to have a word with Lady Swan."

Liam threw his arms around his neck once more before he toddled off to Starkey lounging at a table by the door. Killian stood back up to meet Emma's eyes.

"I cannot thank you enough, lass. I have been out of my mind with worry all day. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for keeping him safe." His voice came out more vulnerable than he would have liked.

Emma waved her hand and shook her head in response.

"It was nothing. I saw him in the market and knew he was lost. I stayed with him while my friend asked around about you. I am just glad you found us. Liam is a very precious little boy." Her smile was soft and welcoming.

"Aye, that he is."

Killian's hand came up to scratch behind his ear, his teeth biting down on his lower lip. He had an idea of how to thank her.

"Have dinner with me - us, I mean. Liam and me. I have a ship at the docks and would love for you to join as a way to repay you." He was nervous. Since when was he nervous around women?

"Oh, I couldn't. It really was nothing."

"Please, Swan. It is the least I could offer you as proof of my gratitude." He was pleading. Really? Bloody hell, he had just met this woman and he already knew that he wanted to know her better.

"Okay. Just dinner...with Liam. I'll come after I'm done here." Her smile was small and tight. He could tell she was nervous, as well.

"Come to my ship when you are able. She's named The Jolly Roger. Just look for the name on the side." He picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "See you tonight."

Not one to try his luck, Killian turned quickly and strode over to Liam. Picking him up he lifted him into the air above his head. Liam shrieked in response.

"Papa! Down Papa! Too high." Laughter rumbled in his chest and behind him he heard Swan let out a giggle, no doubt watching the scene with interest. Once Liam was back in his arms he turned his head looking behind Killian.

"Bye Emma!" He gave her an energetic wave.

From behind him, she let out another small laugh and wished Liam a goodbye. He exited the tavern with his son in his arms and a grin on his face.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you are up to it!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_As always, a huge thank you to my betas o-u-a-timer, the-lady-of-mishaven, and zengoalie. I appreciate everything you ladies do. I hope you are all ready for Emma to get to know Killian. It was fun to write and I hope I did it justice._

* * *

She had seen many ships in her short life, growing up in a port town had allowed her that. She had just never actually been on one of them, much less a ship this large. The Jolly Roger, as Liam's father had told her, was massive. It was likely one of the largest ships she had ever seen.

Standing in front of the gangplank, her hand gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white. She just couldn't bring herself to move. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, shaking her head in the process. What the hell was she doing here?

When Liam's father -Killian, she really needed to call him by his name- had shown up at Granny's, she was shocked by how handsome he was. The man was seriously beautiful. She knew he was a good person, too. Seeing him with Liam proved that to her. He looked at Liam as if the child hung all of the stars in the sky. There was no way someone could treat a child with so much love and be bad. Sure, she knew he was a pirate - like she could miss that with the leather, the cutlass, and the kohl around his eyes - but that didn't necessarily mean he was a villain.

After all, she had done her own amount of thieving before Granny had found her. She had to survive somehow.

Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had promised she would come tonight and she was never one to break a promise. Besides, she was excited to see Liam again. She also wanted to get to know Killian better, to find out more about the man behind the pirate.

It was too late to turn back now.

Arriving on the deck, she was greeted with the sight of Killian chasing his son around as if he were a monster. A table was set up in the middle of the deck, as Liam ran around the corner a smile took over his face when his blue eyes met her green ones.

"EMMA!" He was running toward her with his arms up the the air. Leaning down, she lifted him up. "Save me from monster, Emma."

Emma took one look at Killian approaching them and ran in the other direction. Liam screamed in excitement from his place in her arms. _God, she had missed this. Missed the lightheartedness that came from playing with a child. Missed Henry._

Her thoughts had caused her to slow her running. Suddenly, Killian's arms come around her waist from behind.

"Gotcha, wee one! Now, what do you say?" His arms were still around her waist and, for once, she didn't feel the urgency to run.

"You win, Papa. I say 'Capin Hook is the best pirate in all the welms.'" Liam threw his hands in the air at his statement, smiling so large dimples showed in his cheeks.

The color drained from her face. _Captain Hook?_ There was no way the man in front of her could be the notorious pirate captain. According to the stories, Hook was ruthless. There wasn't a ship that he couldn't capture and plunder. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted and would kill anyone who got in his way, and this man was Liam's father? Her heart quickened at the thought. Her back went rigid as she placed Liam back on the deck. Killian seemed to notice the change in her demeanor right away and removed his arms from her waist.

"Lass, is something the matter?" He was turning her to face him. His eyes creased in concern. His voice contained a hint of worry.

"You're Captain Hook?" She meant it as a statement but her voice came out shaky, more questioning. Her hands were trembling as her breathing increased.

He looked over to where Liam was sitting on the deck, playing with some small wooden ships before he continued.

"Aye. I figured you knew because of the…" his voice trailed off as his hand gestured to his hook.

Honestly, she had barely noticed it when they had first met - too wrapped up in the excitement of reuniting Liam with his father. Now? Now, she felt like an idiot. Of course he was Captain Hook. Honestly, how many people walked around with a hook in place of their hand?

"You are free to leave if you are uncomfortable, lass." His eyes met hers and reflected only vulnerability.

He was giving her an out. What surprised her is that she didn't want to use it. Even now, knowing who he really was. She had always been good at judging people's characters and her gut told her to trust him.

"No, I am okay. Just...just don't keep things from me, I don't like being lied to." Her eyes met his in warning.

"Then, I shall endeavor not to do so ever again." He gave her that smile again. The one that melted her heart and made her know she had made the right decision. She smiled back in return.

"So, where is the crew? Don't tell me it is always just you and Liam." They turned to stroll along the rail of the ship. She could see the water glistening below her, feel the wind as it blew through her hair. It made her feel calm - she had always loved the water.

"No, I gave them leave for the night. They spent the entire day looking for Liam. They deserved some time off. It is just you, me, and Liam. Well us and Smee." They had reached the helm. She could see the entire ship from here, including Liam playing on the deck.

"Smee?"

"Aye. It was his fault Liam was able to wander. He is in the brig now. I'll let him out in a couple of days and decide what his punishment will be."

"What would have happened to him if you had not found Liam?" She wanted to know. She needed to know who Killian Jones was. She needed to know both the good and the bad.

"I would have killed him." His voice held no apologies, his cerulean eyes - the same eyes that Liam had- were unforgiving. His face was stone serious. Emma knew in that moment she was witnessing Captain Hook.

"Emma," he took her hand in his to get her attention, "I will make no apologies for who I am. I am a pirate, and sometimes I have to do what is necessary to maintain order on my ship. I take no joy in taking a life, but I will do so if it means keeping my men in line. But, I do believe in good form - I would never take a life without a valid reason." He dropped her hand when he finished speaking and let his fall to his side. She could see he was nervous. Honest, but nervous.

Emma was shocked- again- that his statement did not scare her. He was a pirate and she knew what that meant. It also meant that he would do anything to protect his family, which was something she missed out on growing up with no parents. Her chest filled with happiness knowing that Liam would never have to grow up the way she had.

"Ok." She bumped her shoulder against his to get his attention. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

Smiling at him encouragingly, Emma nodded her head, "I get it."

He grinned at her, eyes full of thanks, before nodding his head.

"Well, Captain, what is for dinner?" She teased him, bumping their shoulders again.

"Whatever the lady wishes." His hand swept out in front of him as his eyebrow rose with his smirk.

It made her feel light knowing that he knew she accepted him for who he was, faults and all. That despite what he had told her - she _wanted_ to be here.

* * *

"No, Papa! I sit with Emma!" Liam hopped out of his chair - the fifth time since they had begun eating - to run toward her.

Seconds later, she could feel his tiny hands pulling at her dress. With a grin, Emma leaned over and pulled Liam into her lap. The boy turned toward the table immediately and began to pick food off of her plate with a satisfied smirk - so much like his father. Looking over Liam's head, Emma's eyes caught Killian's. A laugh burst out of her at his exasperated face. Narrowing his eyes at her, he shook his head while running his hand through his hair.

"Seems he's quite smitten with you, lass." His lips curled into a smirk indicating his amusement.

"Well, we did spend the day together didn't we, Liam?" At her words, Liam turned his head to look at her and nodded rapidly, face covered in the jam they had with dinner, "I would say we are great friends now."

"The bestest!" Liam's small body shifted in her lap so he could wrap his short arms around her waist. Her arms followed suit quickly, another laugh escaping her.

When the boy finally turned around to eat again, Emma noticed Killian with his head tilted slightly. He eyes shifting between Liam and her, until they finally settled on the both of them. The corner of his lips lifted just slightly as he leaned further over the table simply watching. Tilting her head to match his she met his stare.

"Is… is everything okay?" She gave him a small, unsure smile.

Her words pulled him out of his own world causing his body to jerk slightly. It hadn't occurred to him that he had been staring at the two of them, hadn't noticed that she had caught him staring either. He shook his head to gather his thoughts.

"Aye, lass. I just never thought…" he paused for a moment contemplating his next words, "You see, Liam has never really had a mother. It's just been the two of us for a long time and it's refreshing watching him with such a beautiful woman."

She had figured Liam's mother was not around, but she never thought that a man who looked like Killian Jones did would lack female companionship. The thought, for some reason, made her feel warm inside.

"What happened to his mother?" She looked back to Liam, who was happily eating off of her plate again. Why would anyone leave such a sweet boy? How could any mother do such a thing?

"She died when Liam was six months old from illness."

His words cut through her like a knife. This poor child. Having to grow up without a mother could not have been easy. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was meant to find Liam. A motherless child and a childless mother. It seemed like they could be for each other what they each had lost.

Her gaze drifted back to Killian. His dark hair disheveled from the blowing wind. His forget-me-not eyes trained on her face. His eyebrow rose at her inquisitive gaze. This man had to raise his son completely on his own, like she had done with Henry. They were more alike than she had ever thought. _Maybe this small family -this pirate captain and his boy- were meant to fill the hole in her heart._ She shook her head, breaking eye contact with Killian. It was way too soon to be having such thoughts.

"I had a son...once." The words toppled out of her mouth, unwarranted. Her eyes went wide in shock. A hand quickly covered her lips as she let out a gasp.

She moved quickly, placing Liam on the chair she vacated. Stumbling to the rail, she looked out over the water. It was a calm night, the waves small and gentle. So unlike the storm that was raging in her heart. Why had she told him that? She never talked about Henry, ever. He was practically a stranger. Sure, there was an affinity there, both having lost people they cared about.

It was just… Henry was sacred to her. He was something that was hers, the one truly good thing she had been able to do in this life. Her eyes welled with tears and she brought a hand up to brush them away. Lost in the moment, she didn't hear Killian approach her until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She thought he would speak or turn her toward him, but he did neither of those things. He simply kept his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. It was comforting, just simply knowing she was not alone. They stayed in this position for soft sway of the ship had a calming effect on her emotions.

What was it about Killian Jones that made her so comfortable in his presence? It was as if she could bare her soul to him and he would protect it at all costs. She knew in her heart that he would not use what she had said against her, that he would always be her side if she let him. The man may have been a pirate, but she trusted him. That thought alone comforted her.

After a few minutes, Emma took a deep breath, let it out, and turned to face him. His features were strained, like it was taking every ounce of strength in his body not to pull her into his arms. His eyes were soft, full of compassion. Lips held a tight smile. The wind blew then, sweeping his dark locks with it. Biting her lip, she ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He raised his hand palm forward to keep her from continuing.

"Nonsense, love. It was I that upset you." He stepped closer, invading her space. His hand tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"No. I just… it's a hard thing for me to talk about. He was three when…" Her voice wavered. Lifting her head to meet his eyes, she swallowed before continuing, "I just wanted you to know that I, too, know what it is like to lose someone important to you."

Giving her a faint smile, Killian nodded his head at her words before capturing her hand in his. Slowly, he pulled it to his lips and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. A part of her wished it had been her lips instead.

"When you're ready, I will be here to listen."

He placed her hand back at her side, but did not release it. She was lost in his eyes. They were so much like Liam's, but when she looked closer she could see the gold that outlined his pupil. He took another step closer and her body naturally swayed into his.

"Emma! Papa!" Liam's high pitched voiced caused them to jump apart.

Her hand came to rest over her heart as she tried to slow her breathing. _What the hell was that?_ Looking over to Killian, she saw that he was in much the same predicament. He gave her a tentative smile before turning his attention to his son jumping next to him.

"Is there something I can help you with, wee one?" Killian placed his hand on the top of Liam's head to prevent him from jumping more.

"Stars, papa! Wanna look at stars." Liam's tiny fingers pointed up toward the sky to further accentuate his words.

Emma giggled quietly at the scene in front of her. It was not everyday she saw a pirate captain trying to entertain a three-year-old. Liam turned his attention toward her when he heard her giggle.

"Emma stay?" He tilted his head to the side as he walked toward her. When he was in front of her he pulled on her dress indicating he wanted picked up.

Settling Liam on her hip, she turned her head to look at him. Liam smiled wide and placed his hands around her neck. Kissing his hair, she looked over to Killian standing where Liam left him.

Her heart clenched when she met his eyes. They were full of hope, of longing, and of happiness. She knew that there was no place she would rather be.

"Sure." She gave Killian a soft smile, "I'll stay."

* * *

As soon as it became dark, Killian went below deck to get 'supplies' as he said. He emerged minutes later with arms stuffed full of blankets and pillows. Refusing her help, he led them to the helm where he made a bed full of blankets. Making herself comfortable, Emma grinned as Liam settled in-between them with his head on her lap and his feet resting on Killian's stomach. She shook her head at the position. Little boys could lie in the weirdest positions and still be comfortable.

"Papa, what that one?" Liam's chubby finger pointed to a constellation in the sky.

"That, wee one, is Cygnus. The Swan." His eyes caught hers over Liam's head and she ducked her head shyly, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

They continued like this for awhile. Liam pointing out constellations, while Killian explained what they were. Every now and then, Killian's eyes caught hers and she had to force herself to look away, afraid to see her own longing reflected in his cerulean eyes. It was odd, how quickly she seemed to be falling for this man...this pirate. It seemed that no matter how many times she had tried to talk herself out of her developing feelings, one look from him would renew them tenfold. It was both scary and exhilarating, but she refused to run. For once in her life, Emma Swan was going to face her feelings head on. It was what Henry would have wanted for her after all.

Eventually, Liam stopped speaking. His tiny body curled in on itself, sleeping peacefully. Once Killian noticed his son was sleeping, he sat up and looked at her.

"Time to get the wee one into his bed it seems." He pulled Liam into his arms and the little boy snuggled further into his father's chest. She stayed there, on the deck in the makeshift bed, while Killian took Liam to his room.

It was in that moment that Emma realized she was already falling in love with little Liam Jones. He completed a part of her that had been aching since she had lost Henry. She didn't even want to begin to think about her feelings for Killian.

This was all happening too fast. Too soon. She should be terrified, but for the first time in her life she wasn't going to run. Liam already meant too much and, she finally admitted, she knew his father could end up meaning just as much.

Emma rose to her feet as she heard Killian's footsteps on the deck. She met him at the stairs leading to the main deck. Killian grabbed her hand as she walked down the steps. They walked to the gangplank in silence. Once there, Emma turned her body towards his. Their fingers were still intertwined.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Killian. Thank you." Her voice was quiet. Her eyes never left his, seeing his hope reflected there. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and tell him that she felt the same. To assure him that even in the short time they had known each other, he and his son had come to mean a great deal to her.

"Aye, lass. As did I." He was licking his lips.

"Would you bring Liam by the tavern tomorrow? I would love to see him again." She hoped he would agree.

"Do you just want to see him or is there a certain pirate you would also enjoy spending time with?" His voice was questioning.

"Perhaps… both." She smiled at her own words. There was no point in even lying to him - or herself.

"Perhaps." Then, his lips were on hers. He tasted like salt and home, like everything she could ever want was waiting right in front of her. Her lips hummed with the feeling of his on hers. The air seemed charged with electricity. Unconsciously, her hands moved to rest on his chest. She had been waiting all night for this to happen and now that it -finally- was, she didn't want it to end. She could kiss him forever.

Sadly, he made no move to deepen the kiss -something she definitely wanted- and removed his lips only moments later. It was enough to set her skin ablaze. She had never been so affected by a simple kiss before. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against hers trying to control his breathing.

"I have to go Killian. I'll see you tomorrow?" She really didn't want to leave, but she knew she needed to.

"Aye, Emma. Tomorrow." She met his eyes one more time before leaving his ship.

She could feel his eyes on her until she turned around the corner and out of sight. Once she was hidden from the ship's view, she leaned against the cobble wall of a building. Her hand came up to touch her lips and she let out a sigh.

"Wow." she spoke out loud to no one. The street was empty. She was alone. Killian Jones was not something she had been expecting. But she's be lying if she said she wasn't excited that he had came into her life - and brought his son with him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it!**


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always a huge thank you to o-u-a-timer and the-lady-of-mishaven for looking this chapter over! I hope you all are ready for some fluff because that is basically what this is. There are only about 5 more chapters left in this little fic, but I already have 3 chapters written of my new one (and I am super excited for it)! Thank you all of the reviews, follows, and favorites they totally make my day!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or its characters._

* * *

The next day came quickly for Killian with Liam waking him up by jumping into his bed. The two of them spent most of the day in town arranging goods for their next journey. He only planned for the Jolly Roger to stay in port for a week, but now that he met Emma… well, he hoped he could arrange to stay longer.

Emma consumed his thoughts for most of the day. Everytime he saw a flash of golden hair out of the corner of his eyes he turned in that direction, only to be disappointed. It didn't help that Liam would not stop asking when they would see Emma again.

He knew he was crazy for feeling this way about a women he had just met. Since Milah, there had been no one. Not even Liam's mother made him feel the way that Emma does. It had been so long since Killian had felt _anything_ save love for his lad, which is why he knew he wanted to keep Emma in his life for as long as possible.

When he finally was able to make it to the tavern with Liam that evening, he was surprised by how empty it was. Then again, this gave him a great opportunity to spend time with Her. Once Liam saw Emma, he wiggled in his father's arms until Killian put him down. Liam was in her arms within seconds. He snuggled in like he belonged there. The sight made Killian want things that are too early to want. Things like asking her to be a part of his family. To leave her world behind and join him on his ship. Things he was not quite sure he was prepared for either

"Evening, lass. Is there someplace we can dine in private? I don't normally take Liam off the Jolly. A pirate captain has many enemies." His hand came up to nervously scratch behind his ear.

He hoped she understood. His first priority was keeping his lad safe. His only priority was keeping his lad safe. Which was why he was so frantic when Liam had went missing. The thought that someone could have hurt him… His fist clenched. He would die before he let any harm come to his lad.

"Sure. What do you say to having dinner in my room, Liam?" She turned her face to look at Liam, who smiled brightly in return.

Once they arrived in her room, Emma placed Liam on the floor. Going over to a small wooden box, she pulled out several small toys and clenched them to her chest, like she couldn't bare it if something happened to them. She turned and watched Liam for a moment, then she nodded her head as if she has come to some kind of conclusion. Kneeling down next to his lad, she slowly handed Liam the toys with a sweet smile on her face. He knew who those toys belonged to. The fact that she had kept the toys made his heart twist in sadness. She must have really missed her lad if she had been so unwilling to part with the objects. He was honored that she was willing to share them with Liam.

"I asked Ruby, she's my best friend, to bring us our food. She should be here soon."

Giving her a grateful smile, Killian continued his observation of her room. It was small, much smaller than his room on The Jolly Roger, but she seemed to have made the best of it. It contained little in the way of personal items- a couple of drawings here and there and a homesown quilt lie on her bed. The corner contained a small cot and a few more small toys. He knew that those items belonged to her son.

Walking over to the table next to her bed, Killian noticed on a small drawing resting there. It was of a young child, perhaps around Liam's age. The child had dark hair and eyes, but Killian could see pieces of Emma in his features. Running his thumb over the paper, Killian heard Emma approach.

"His name was Henry." Her voice broke, causing Killian's stomach to twist.

"He was a handsome lad." Killian turned his head to meet her eyes, giving her a small smile.

"I.. I… Killian there are things I struggle talking about. This is one of them. I know you want to know more and I will tell you. I'm just not ready to... yet." Her voice broke at the end of her statement and tears were unleashed from her eyes.

Seeing Emma in pain made Killian's heart flop in his chest. He turned his body fully to hers and pulled her into his arms. His hook found placement on her lower back and his hand tangled into her hair.

"Shh, Emma. It is okay. You can tell me when you're ready." In that moment he vowed that he would never push the woman in his arms.

Nodding, Emma buried her head into his shoulder. Killian lightly kissed in her hair. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and protect her from all of the pain she was feeling. Sighing, he ran his hand through her hair. The things - feelings- this woman had awoken in him. He shook his head. A part of him wanted nothing more than to explore these feelings, to ask Emma to join his family. He glanced over to Liam still playing on the floor. To be the mother that his son had missed out on.

The other part of him knew that he was moving too fast. He needed to reel himself in before he frightened her away. Stepping away from her, Killian reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. It shocked him that she could smile despite her tears.

"Come, lass. How about you enjoy some time with Liam before the food arrives, hmm?" He placed a lock of hair behind her ear as she nodded.

Lightly placing his hand on the small of her back, Killian walked her over to where Liam played. When his lad noticed they were approaching, he raised his head and looked directly at Emma. Liam's lips turned down in a frown as he rose on unsteady feet. Toddling over to Emma, Liam raised his hands in the air for her to pick him up.

"Emma sad? Emma cry?" Liam must have noticed her tears. "Kiss make Emma feel better?"

Emma's stunned eyes quickly found his across the room. For a moment she looked panicked and he gave her a reassuring smile, which she slowly returned. Turning her attention back to Liam, Emma gave him a shy smile while nodding her head. A brilliant smile broke out on Liam's face as he placed his lips on Emma's cheek. Killian's heart flip flopped in his chest again. He was definitely in over his head.

"Thank you, Liam. I feel so much better now!" He heard her whisper to Liam.

Smiling, Killian walked over and ruffled the hair on his lad's head. Even with everything Liam had missed out on, his wee one was such a compassionate lad.

"That's right, wee one. Always remember a gentleman makes sure his lady is never sad." Looking over Liam's head, Killian winked at Emma causing her to mouth 'thank you' to him. His heart swelled in his chest. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Always, papa! I make Emma happy! Emma my lady!" Liam leaned over and kissed her cheek again.

His action caused Emma to lean her head back and laugh. If Killian thought her smile was the most beautiful sight in the world, then her laugh was surely the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He wanted to listen to it for the rest of his life. Just hearing it filled his chest with hope.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and a petite brunette walked in holding a tray of food. Her long hair was curled similar to Emma's as was her dress. The only difference was that she wore a long red cloak around her shoulders. She was a beautiful woman, but her beauty was no match for Emma's. Emma turned toward the woman with Liam still in her arms and a smile on her face.

"Ruby! Thanks for bringing the food up! You can sit it on my bed." Emma tilted her head toward the bed.

"No problem, Ems. Liam, it is so wonderful to see you again!" Ruby ruffled Liam's hair and then turned toward Killian. "And just who might you be…"

He was at a loss for words. Was this woman flirting with him while her best friend held his lad? Killian took a step back.

"I, um, I." What the bloody hell was he meant to say? His eyes darted to Emma for help but she just grinned, eyes twinkling in amusement.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment and started to laugh. Killian's hand reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Calm down, Killian. Ruby is just kidding around." His body relaxed in relief.

"Killian?!" Ruby looked over to Emma. "As in Killian Jones, Liam's father. Killian Jones, the swoon-worthy kisser from last night?"

Emma's pale skin turned a deep crimson at Ruby's words and she tilted her face down to avoid his gaze. There was a lightness in his chest. He hadn't been wrong. Everything he was feeling, she felt it too. It may have been fast, but it was happening. He was falling in love with the woman in front of him.

"Thank you for dinner, Ruby. I think I can handle it from here." Emma held the door open for Ruby to exit.

Winking at him, Ruby turned to make her way to the door. There was a knowing smirk on her face.

"Have a good dinner, Ems, Liam, Killian Jones." She walked out of the door, shutting it behind her.

The room was silent after the door shut. Emma leaned down and placed Liam on the floor, whispering something in his ear. His lad nodded and walked over to the tray with the food. He climbed on the bed and began to eat.

Killian turned his attention back to Emma. She was still standing by the door, trying to avoid looking at him. She watched Liam, patted her shirt down, looked at the floor. Finally having enough, Killian strode purposely to her and invaded her space.

She smelled wonderful, like vanilla and cinnamon. He resisted the urge to bury his nose in her hair. When she finally raised her eyes to meet his, Killian was shocked by what he saw. Her eyes were full of fear and uncertainty. She was worried how he would react.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Killian pulled her into his chest. It was like she was made to fit there. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his waist and rested there.

"I think you're a pretty good kisser, too, love." He felt her laugh into his chest and his heart skipped a beat. "How would you feel about a picnic tomorrow, just you and I?"

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her features questioning.

"Really? Who would take care of Liam? I can...I can see if Ruby would be willing. They played together the other day." He gave her a tender smile.

"Worry not, love. I have an entire ship full of pirates who would be willing to see to my lad. We will just make sure Smee is not the one chosen." He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Then, yes. I think I would really like that, Killian." She leaned her head back onto his chest.

Killian let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt like he would burst from happiness.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Emma couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat watching the scene before her. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, was attempting to place a blanket on the ground, but the wind kept blowing it up. She could tell he was getting frustrated as he stalked over to where the blanket landed.

He had taken her to a meadow not far from town. Starkey had been more than happy to take care of Liam for the evening. It seemed even pirates believed in giving their captain a day off.

Shooting her a glare - likely because she was still giggling - Killian tried to place the blanket on the ground again. Within seconds it was back in the air. He threw his arms up in exasperation and this time she laughed fully.

Just being in his presence made her feel light. She was able to just be happy and, for once, not feel guilty about it. Henry would have wanted this for her. She knew that now. He would have wanted her to be happy and loved. Her heart speed up. Loved? It didn't seem possible, but she felt like she could certainly grow to love the pirate before her. She already adored his son, after all.

With the blanket in his hand, Killian strode to where she was standing. A barely contained smirk graced his lips, eyes full of laughter. He stopped when his body was only centimeters away from hers. He had this uncanny ability of invading her space. Normally it would have made her uncomfortable, but when Killian did it she relaxed. She shook her head. Now was not the time to analyze why she felt so comfortable with him in her space or how she actually wanted him to be closer.

"Find something funny, love?" His tongue swiped his bottom lip.

She had to bit her own lip to keep from leaning forward and kissing him again. Which was what she really wanted to do. Badly. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she reached out and took the blanket from his hand.

"Nope. Nothing funny at all. Just watching you trying and failing at laying a blanket on the ground, Captain." He sprung forward and let out a small growl before snatching the blanket back.

Folding the blanket over his arm with the hook, his hand reached out and gripped hers.

"Maybe if the lady would be willing to lend a hand we could continue with our date." He handed her a corner of the blanket.

Emma took the corner numbly. Date?! She had suspected, but to hear him say it aloud made her heart flutter. She hadn't been on a date since… well, since Baelfire and that turned out just wonderful. He had left her pregnant and alone. For some reason, she knew Killian would not do the same. Maybe it was because she watched how he was with Liam. No, Killian Jones was not one to leave someone behind.

"Love, did I say something to upset you?" His voice was soft, pulling her from his thoughts.

Looking him in the eyes, Emma shook her head and smiled. "No. Nothing at all. So date, huh?"

Together they lay the blanket on the ground and quickly sat before the wind could take it. Reaching out, Killian pulled her hand into his. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Heard that did you? Yes, Emma, I would consider this a date. Third one by my count." His smirk reached his eyes.

"Third one? Where was I for the first two?" She wasn't flirting. Nope, not at all.

"Dinner on the Jolly Roger was the first, last night was the second." He didn't skip a beat with his answer.

Of course he would consider those times a date. She giggled silently. How was it possible to feel like this about him in only several days? Everyday that she spent with him she felt like a part of herself was healing. It was refreshing.

"And what do you have planned for our fourth date, Captain?" His hand came up to scratch behind his ear, eyes full of wonder.

She giggled, again. At this rate she was turning into teenager. His arm reached out and pulled her into his body. Her head found her spot on his chest. She had never felt more safe than she did in his arms. His fingers twisted the ends of her hair and she let out a sigh of contentment.

"How would you feel about some sailing with Liam and I?" He lightly kissed the hair atop her head.

"I think that sounds perfect." She shifted her head to meet his eyes.

Grinning, he moved his head forward until it rested on her forehead. "Perfect?"

He was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. All she needed to do was lift her chin slightly and her lips would be on his. So she did. She had been waiting since yesterday to kiss him again.

His head pulled back slightly in shock, before he lurched forward and captured her lips again. His hand entangled itself in her hair. His hook rested on her lower back and he pulled her forward until she sat on his lap. She opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss, her hands encircled his neck. He groaned in response, pressing her closer to his body.

A moment later, he pulled away panting. His eyes had darkened with want and Emma leaned forward to place another, lighter kiss on his lips.

"We need to stop, Emma." His voice was hoarse, pleading. It made her body flush.

She nodded quickly in agreement. They definitely needed to stop before things went too far.

She had not felt this way about a man before, not even with Baelfire. The thought should scare her, but like everything before this it didn't. There was no way she was going to run from this feeling. She had spent the last three years running from everything she felt. It was time for the running to end.

Turning in his arms, Emma rested her back on Killian's chest. He spread his legs apart in order to accommodate hers, his arms stayed wrapped around her waist. She could feel his breath in her hair as he placed his chin on her head.

With every minute that past, Emma relaxed more. She didn't know what had brought Killian and Liam into her life, but she couldn't be more thankful.

"Thank you, Killian." She turned his hand and placed hers in his.

"For what, love?" He kissed lightly behind her ear causing her heart rate to increase again.

"For reminding me that it was okay to let people in." She leaned her head to meet his eyes.

His arms tightened around her waist and he placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. This was what she had always wanted, always craved. The simplicity of just being, of feeling loved. She just never thought she would find it with Captain Hook of all people.

Snuggling further into his chest, Emma let out a satisfied sigh. The sun was beginning to set and it was beautiful. No, she hadn't expected to fall so quickly for this man and his adorable son nor had she expected to feel so at peace with it.

Sitting in his lap with his arms around her, she did know one thing: for the first time in three years, she was excited to see what the next day brought her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it.**


	9. Chapter 8

_As always a huge thank you to o-u-a-timer, the-lady-of-misthaven, and zengoalie for looking this over. I redid my outline for this story today and there are only two more parts left. I think because of all the angst I am writing for "Sometimes It Hurts" I really wanted for this story to have a fuffy, easy happy ending. So that is what you're going to get! I hope you enjoy!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or its characters._

* * *

"Hoist tha sail, papa! We gots ta get tha ship weady for Emma!." His son was standing at the helm yelling orders.

Killian shook his head. Liam had been in a rare mood all day. As soon as he found out they were taking Emma sailing, his little body buzzed with excitement. Killian had hardly been able to get the lad to fall asleep last night. The sun wasn't even up when his wee one had woken up demanding they prepare the ship for Emma. Liam even dismissed the crew before he had the chance to, although they had waited for his confirmation before leaving. Killian's heart filled with pride. Liam would make a hell of a captain one day.

In truth, Killian was looking forward to spending the morning with Emma as well. It seemed that no matter how much he had tried to talk himself out of falling so quickly for the lass, he had gone and done just that. He just hoped she felt the same as he did. He thought she did, but there was always a chance she did not. That is what kept him from admitting his feelings aloud. Killian ran his hand through his hair in frustration. No, he would not push the lass. He would let her come to him.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain Liam?" Emma's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Killian's shocked face whipped around to catch sight of Emma on the gangplank. He didn't even hear her approaching. Catching his gaze, Emma smiled and then turned her attention to Liam.

"EMMA!" Liam abandoned the helm and darted as fast as his little legs would take him to where Emma was standing.

Killian watched as Emma crouched onto her knees and pulled Liam into her arms. One of her hands came up to delicately cradle his head against her chest and the other wrapped around his waist. His lips formed a smile. That was a sight he didn't ever think he would tire of. His smile fell slightly, it also reminded him the Emma had been a mother once. Something had happened to her lad and it wasn't the first time he had wondered what that was. Meeting Emma's gaze as she stood up, Killian pushed thoughts of her lad from his head. She would tell him when she was ready.

Crossing the deck, Killian took one of Emma's hands to help her onto the ship. She offered him a brilliant smile as a thank you. Again, his heart swelled.

"Good morning, love." Killian leaned over and lightly kissed Emma's cheek. Killian marveled at how comfortable she seemed in his presence.

"Good morning, Killian. Good morning, Liam." She kissed Liam's chestnut hair while looking at Killian over Liam's head.

"We go sailing, Emma!" Liam's excited voice caused Emma to laugh.

"Aye, wee one." Killian ruffed the hair atop his lad's head. "If the lady is ready, what do you say to helping papa get the ship out of port?"

"Aye, papa! I help, I help!" Liam wiggled his body until Emma place his feet on the ground allowing him to take off to the helm moments later.

Killian watched as his son toddled up the steps that lead to the helm. He couldn't believe that Liam was his. He was a pirate, for all intents a villain. After Milah, his life had been based only on vengeance. Until this little bundle was placed in his arms. From the moment he held Liam, his purpose in life had become so clear. Liam was his reason for living. Killian turned to look at Emma beside him, her golden hair swaying in the wind. Liam may have been his reason for living, but Emma was something else entirely. She was his new beginning, his fresh start.

His arm reached out to pull her to his side, hook landing at her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder. "You ready to go, love?"

She turned her head so her chin now rested on his shoulder. Her face contained a happy smile, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Lead the way, Captain."

By the time the sun was rising in the sky, Killian already had the Jolly Roger far enough out that the town looked like a small dot in the horizon. Turning his head, Killian's heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. Seeing Emma on the deck reminded him of the first time she had struck him as beautiful. Just like then the light was shining off of her hair making it appear almost white, her cheeks flushed from the wind. He followed her gaze until his own eyes landed on his lad playing on the main deck with his wooden ships.

"He's a good lad…. I don't know what I did to deserve a son, but everyday I thank the gods that he is here." His voice was soft, almost a whisper, as Emma turned to meet his eyes.

Killian took an involuntary step back when he noticed tears glistening Emma's eyes. His brows bunched in confusion. Had he done something wrong? She had been laughing when she arrived.

"Lass, if I have upset you then I give you my sincerest apologies. I never meant to hurt you."

Shyly, he lifted his hand and attempted to brush the tears from her eyes.

Emma grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "No, it's just… he looks so much like Henry."

Killian squeezed her hand in his. He felt a pang in his heart. Her son. He remembered the drawing in her room. Yes, he looked like Liam. Well, except Liam's eyes were blue where Henry's were brown.

"Do you...I mean, I'd like to hear about him. If you are ready." More tears filled her eyes as she shook her head.

Killian's stomach twisted. He hated seeing her in pain. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and protect her from all harm.

"I'm sorry, love. You don't have to talk…" He pulled her to his chest.

"No. I want to. Just give me a moment." Turning her so that her back was against his chest, Killian nodded his head in agreement.

He would not push her. If she was willing to tell him her tale, then he would wait patiently as she gathered her thoughts. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly. His brother and Milah's faces entered his mind and he had to bite back his own tears. There were times he still couldn't talk about what he had lost.

"I was a really young when I got pregnant, too young." Her voice was soft, full of pain. " His name was Baelfire and I thought I was in love. When I found out I was pregnant, he left pretty quickly."

Killian's hand clenched in anger. His face flushed hot. What kind of man left a woman in such a state? A coward. For the first time in years, he thought about Sarah. How different would his life of been if he had left her to deal with Liam. The thought sickened him.

"Henry was the best little boy." Her voice drew him out of his thoughts. "He was always happy, always ready to learn. It was the first time in my life that I felt at peace. When he was three he got sick and I…" She paused as a sob escaped. "The illness worked fast, taking over his body. There was nothing anyone could do. I was a mess after."

His heart broke. Pulling her tightly against his chest, Killian pressed his nose into her hair. If something happened to Liam, well he had been willing to kill Smee just on the idea that Liam was hurt. If Liam had actually been… no, he couldn't think it. He would bury his hook deep into anyone who had a hand in it.

"Emma, love. That is a loss you should never of had to experience. No mother should have to lose their child." Just as no child should have to lose his mother, he added silently.

Emma turned her body to face his and pressed her face into his chest. "Thank you, Killian. Liam is such a wonderful boy. I am so happy you have let me get to know him...and you."

Killian pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed in her scent. Standing there on his ship with her wrapped in his arms while his son played in front of them, he knew that he had fallen completely in love Emma Swan. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Now, he just had to figure out how to tell her.

Several days after taking Emma and Liam sailing, Killian found himself at his desk in his cabin looking at his first mate, Starkey. He had promoted the man after Liam had been found. For his infraction, Smee had been demoted to deckhand and that was getting off lightly. He should have forbidden the man from his ship. Starkey looked everywhere in the room except at Killian, his leg was bouncing in his chair, and his fingers were tapping on said leg. Starkey was nervous. Killian sighed. What could he possibly want?

"Is there something I can help you with, Starkey?" Killian crossed his legs and leaned back his chair.

Starkey scratched his forehead. "Ah, well Captain. The crew, I mean I, I have been wonderin when we set sail. We've been at port nearing two weeks and it seems you are more than happy to stay. The crew is gettin restless, Captain."

Killian clicked his tongue at Starkey's words. His eyes narrowed in mild annoyance. "Are you questioning my judgement, Starkey? I'm not sure that is advisable for someone who just became first mate."

Starkey's eyes widened, he shook his head and hands quickly. "No, no, Captain. I'm not questionin nothing. Just wonderin."

Killian's hand scratched his beard in contemplation. The fact of the matter was that Killian, too, was getting restless. He could feel it in his bones. The sea was calling him and Liam, too. His lad had been begging almost daily to go sailing. This was the longest he had been in port since Liam had been born and there was no question as to why.

Emma Swan. The lass had captured his heart and he was helpless to do anything to stop it. Leaving port meant leaving her, and that was something he did not want to do. For what seemed like the millionth time in a week, Killian wondered if Emma would ever agree to come live aboard the Jolly Roger with Liam and him. Killian sighed, his eyes downcast. It was too soon. He could not ask her to leave her life behind. What he needed was more time and that was the one thing he didn't have.

If he didn't set sail soon, his crew would find employment elsewhere. They were pirates and being docked in a town for an extended period of time did not allow them to provide for themselves. Killian's hand gripped the arm of the chair. Not only did he have to worry about the crew, but he needed to think about Liam. How was he supposed to provide for his lad, if he had no crew and no spoils? His heart hardened. No, Liam would not go without anything.

"Tell the men we ship out tomorrow. There is a small island nearby and I would like to see what spoils it has to offer. We leave at dawn. You're dismissed." Starkey rose from his chair slowly, his eyes widening in surprise.

Killian's eyes rolled. Really could this man be any more nervous? He didn't have the time to deal with a nervous first mate. "Now, Starkey. Go." Starkey fumbled over his feet and almost fell as he turned toward the door.

Killian stood and began pacing back and forth, anxious at the idea of leaving Emma. The island was about a three-day journey. They could make it there, stay a couple of nights, and be back here within eight days. It could work. Emma would understand an eight-day absence, she would understand his duty to provide of his crew and Liam. He didn't want to think about what could happen if she didn't agree with his decision to leave.

That evening, Liam and Killian greeted a smiling Emma at the gangplank as they usually did. The ship was abuzz with movement as all of the crew prepared to leave the next morning. He could tell Emma was weary just by the way her eyes narrowed at his men. His heart flip flopped in his chest. He wanted to wait until after they had dined to tell her about leaving, but it seemed he wouldn't have the chance to wait.

"Killian…" her voice held a hint of suspicion. "What's going on?"

Killian placed his hand on his Liam's shoulder and squeezed lightly to get his attention. "Wee one, why don't you go to the my cabin and play with your toys for a bit. Papa will be along shortly."

Liam shook his head lightly. "No, papa. I play with Emma." He pulled lightly on Emma's dress.

Killian's palm began to sweat. His lad was just as attached to Emma as he was. "Liam, Papa needs to talk to Emma. We'll meet you there."

Sullenly, Liam tuned and began to walk to the hatch that lead to Killian's cabin. His chin rested on his chest and his movements were slow. Every couple of seconds he would turn and look hopefully at Killian only for Killian to motion him to keep walking. After what seemed like hours, Liam made it to the hatch and below deck.

Turning to Emma, Killian's breath caught in his throat as he saw how closed off she looked. Her eyes were hard, eyebrow raised in question. Her arms wrapped around her midsection and her body turned slightly away from him. She was already defensive. His heart sank. This was going worse than he had hoped and it hadn't even started. Maybe he could lighten the mood before he told her his news.

Killian scratched his ear. "Emma, love. You look wonderful tonight. I have been looking forward to dinner all day." His voice sounded odd, like he was trying too hard.

"Killian, just tell me what is going on." She turned her body to meet his and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Lass," He scratched the hair at the nape of his neck nervously. "The men are getting restless. Two weeks is a bit long for pirates to stay in port. As their Captain, it is my duty to provide for my men...to provide for my son." Emma's eyes softened at the mention of Liam, her head nodding in understanding. His body relaxed slightly.

Emma bit her lip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "When are you leaving then?"

Reaching out, he put her small hand in his and squeezed. Gods, he didn't want to do this, didn't want to leave this amazing woman in front of him. This was the only time in his life he wished he were anything but a captain of a ship.

"Tomorrow." He heard her sharp intake of breath. Silently he begged her to understand, to see where he was coming from. He watched her intently trying to gage how she was feeling. His heart beat faster with every minute she was silent.

"That soon, huh?" Her voice trembled as she looked at their joined hands. Killian let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but didn't. He had no idea how she would react and his heart couldn't take it if she pulled away.

"Aye, but we'll be back in a little over a week's time." Her head jerked up to meet gaze, eyes widening in surprise.

"You're coming back?" The questioning in her voice broke his resolve. Yanking on her hand, Killian pulled her into his arms, hand cradling the back of her head. He squeezed her to his body tightly, pouring all of his love into his hold. He was surprised when she didn't pull away, but clung to him tighter.

The world around them washed away as he held her. In such a short time this woman had come to mean so much to him. The idea that she was unsure of his feelings for her tore at his heart. He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. He knew then that this was the moment he had been waiting for. His heart fluttered in anticipation as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Aye, love. We're coming back. I'm coming back." He rested his forehead on hers. "I don't know if you are aware of this, Emma, but you've completely bewitched me. Somehow, over the last two weeks, I've fallen in love with you and I've every intention of returning to you."

He watched as she wrestled internally with his words. Her eyes widened, flickered momentarily in fear, before filing with admiration. Slowly her mouth formed a small smile as her hand came up to rest on his stubbled cheek. At her touch, all his fear of her leaving left and his body relaxed.

"You love me?" He nodded his head at her soft words, but before he could speak she continued. "Well, then I guess it is a good thing that I love you too, huh?"

His heart stopped beating in his chest. He couldn't believe his ears. He had hoped, dreamed, that she felt the same. Actually hearing her say the words, he felt his lips curl into a brilliant smile. His entire body hummed in happiness. He wanted to shout at the top of the mast that this bloody beautiful woman was in love with him. Pulling her body back into his, he searched her eyes for any doubt and found none.

"Say it again." His eyes and voice pleaded. His lips inches from hers. "Please."

A giggle escaped her as she pressed herself closer to him. "I love you, Killian Jones, and I love your son, too."

At her words, his hand tangled itself in her hair. Hearing her say she loved him was like coming up for air after drowning at sea. He hadn't heard a woman say those words in years, not since Milah, and he never realized how much he missed them. His hook wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Hearing her say that she loved Liam, well that is what filled his entire being with something he had been missing: hope. His lips finally found hers in a deep kiss.

They could deal with everything else later, with his leaving, his return, all of it. Right now, he wanted to hold the woman loved in his arms and pretend like he never had to let go.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you are up to it!**


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, here it is... the last chapter. Oh, I had such plans for this one. I was going to make Emma wait for him to return before coming to this conclusion and Killian would do some soul searching and realize how much he truly needed her, alas I sat down to write this and neither one of them would allow any of that to happen._

 _So you get fluff. Lots of fluff. Sorry it is short, but like I said... these two would not be seperated for long (I think it's because of all the angst in "Sometimes It Hurts," I had to let these two just be happy). There may be a epilogue (it is already outlined) in a week or two...we will see if I get around to writing it._

 _Lastly, HUGE thanks to the-lady-of-mistaven, zengoalie, and o-u-a-timer for looking this over._

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or its characters._

* * *

The walk back from the docks to the tavern took mere minutes normally, but after leaving Killian to attend to his crew and make final preparations for his journey it took Emma much longer. She drifted, moving from one side of the street to the other, in a daze. Her hands trembled slightly, not because she was crying though. Worried. Scared. Confused. Any of those words could be used to describe what she was feeling.

Her shoulders sagged. Killian was leaving, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. His crew was restless, he was restless. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was worried that he wouldn't return. Sure he said he had every intention of coming back, but what if something happened to take him away from her? Which is also why she was scared. She loved him, there was no denying that now, and she was scared to lose that feeling. It felt like she was living for the first time since Henry and the idea that she could lose it… She shook her head softly and that is what confused her. They had known each other for only two weeks, such a short amount of time, and her feelings should scare her. They should make her want to run, but she didn't. Well, maybe she did want to run. She wanted to run straight into his arms and never leave them.

Placing her palm on the hard wood of the tavern's door, she pushed gently until it opened. The tavern was gloriously empty, likely due to the late hour of her return, but Ruby was still up, wiping down some of the tables. Emma shut the door behind her, before she leaned against it and exhaled. He was leaving and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey." Ruby's voice rang out through the empty tavern causing Emma to turn her gaze to her friend. "Is something the matter, Emma?"

Pulling herself away from the door, she slowly walked over and sat at the table Ruby was wiping down. Ruby stared at her for a moment, inquisitively before taking a seat across from her.

"Emma...talk to me." Ruby begged while Emma covered her face in her hands. "Emma Swan! You are making me worried! What happened? When you left you were excited, ecstatic even. Now, you are all silent and mor…"

"He's leaving." Emma's voice was barely a whisper in the empty room.

Ruby stared at her, her wide eyes stared intently into Emma's own, begging her to elaborate. Emma sat her hands flat on the table and sighed.

"He said he was coming back, but he is still leaving and... and … oh, Ruby I don't know what to do."

Ruby smiled, shaking her head. "Emma what is your heart telling you?"

That was the problem, her heart was telling her to turn around and run back onto his ship, to run back to him. Which was crazy. Right? It was insane that she was so willing to give up everything she had here, to leave the only family she'd ever known, _to leave Henry_ , and be with this man and his son. This was all happening too fast and her head spun as she tried to keep up.

"I..I don't know, Ruby. My heart and head are pulling me in different directions." She leaned over and lightly banged her head against the wet wood of the table.

"Emma, Emma, Emma." Ruby patted her head softly. "You know, you just don't think you do."

Resting her chin on her folded hands, Emma raised an eyebrow in her friend's direction. "What do you mean I know?"

If she knew then she wouldn't be sitting here in this tavern trying to figure it out, she wouldn't feel like pulling her hair out in frustration.

"Emma Swan, I have known you since we were both very young. I have been with you through everything, through Baelfire, through Henry. I watched as you withdrew and was helpless to stop it." Ruby stood, walked to the other side of the table and sat next to Emma. "Since meeting that little boy, since meeting his father, there is this lightness to you that I haven't seen in sometime. You know what to do and please, don't feel guilty for wanting it." Ruby reached up and placed her hand lightly over Emma's. "Granny and I understand and we want this for you. We want you to be happy."

Tears formed in Emma's eyes and she hastily wiped them away. This was her best friend, her sister, and she was telling her to follow her heart. Ruby knew her better than anyone really. It made sense for her to know what she wanted even when she couldn't figure it out. Emma turned and pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Are you sure? I can stay. You're my family Ruby." Emma whispered into her friend's hair. She felt Ruby shaking her head in response.

"And now you will have a family of your own." Ruby pulled away and patted Emma's hair into place. "Be happy Emma. It's what you deserve. It's what Henry would want for you."

Emma nodded her head as Ruby rose from her seat next to her. She watched as Ruby made her way up the stairs to her room.

 _It's what Henry would have wanted for you._

Ruby's words echoed in her head over and over. That was what was keeping her here. This town was her last tie to her son, to Henry, and she didn't know if she was ready to give that up. Henry's wide brown eyes came to her mind and she remembered how they were always full of mirth, of happiness. His giggle could light up a room, and it did often enough. She looked around the main hall of the tavern and recalled how he used to play in the corner while she was working, how he would follow her and help her deliver meals to the patrons, how he used to sneak behind the bar and steal bits of the candy Granny left there.

Leaving here meant leaving all of those memories behind. Emma shook her head. No, she was wrong. Those memories would always be with her. Henry would never truly leave her, not really.

Neither would her family, Ruby and Granny. Their love would always be with her, always supporting her when she needed it. Knowing them had changed her life in so many ways, they had made her into the woman she was now. They had made her better, stronger, and it was finally time for her show them that all of their love had paid off, that she was capable of following her heart, that she was capable of moving on.

Standing quickly, Emma made her way to her own room. She couldn't wait until the morning. If she was going to do this, she needed to do it now before she overthought things. Once in her room, she quickly packed up her very few belongings. She grabbed the drawing on her table and placed it gently in her bag. _It's what Henry would have wanted for you._

Ruby's words surfaced in her mind again, the truth of them ringing through her ears. Abandoning her bag, she walked to the corner of her room where Henry's stuff was kept. Kneeling, she pulled the patchwork quilt off of his cot and clenched it to her chest. It was time, time for her to let go, to move on with her life and she wanted to do that with Killian and Liam. She knew Liam would never replace the son she lost, no one would, but he helped ease the ache in her heart. Meeting him had opened her up to the possibility of letting go. It showed her that is was okay to want something again.

Ruby was right, Henry would have wanted this for her.

Still clenching the blanket to her chest, Emma rose and returned to her bag. Gently she folded the blanket and placed it on top before tying the laces up. Hopefully Killian wanted this as much as she did, hopefully he wanted her.

Without looking back, Emma exited her room. She wanted to say goodbye to Ruby and Granny before she left. Then, she had a pirate to find.

* * *

It was black outside by the time Emma finally made it to the Jolly Roger. Leaving her bag on the docks, she couldn't help the frown that marred her face as she walked up the gangplank. She had been so confident in what she wanted, she hadn't really stopped to think about how Killian would react. What if he didn't want her to come? Here she was, inviting herself onto his ship, and she had no idea if that was something he was okay with.

The deck was empty of all the activity she witnessed earlier and, as usual, Liam and Killian were running around the deck playing. Unlike the first time she came to the ship, Killian noticed her first. His eyes widened in shock and confusion, before finally filling with amusement. She shifted from one foot to the next, biting her lip. Maybe she should just wait and see how all of this played out before she told him her plan.

She took a step forward and Killian held his hand up, telling her to stay put. He tilted his head on Liam's direction and she smiled catching onto his game. He turned from Liam and began walking toward her with his hand and hook up. As soon as Liam noticed his father had changed his target, he toddled across the deck as fast as he could and grabbed Emma by the arms, pulling her away from Killian.

The laugh that escaped her throat was bubbly, full of happiness. This was where she was meant to be- she had never been more sure of it.

Killian eventually caught them both - he always did- and tickled Liam as a reward. Her reward? A kiss.

"Back so soon, love?" He placed Liam on his hip, eyes full of questions.

She almost told him right then, but she didn't want Liam to get upset if Killian had a different response than she hoped he would. She hated the idea of hurting the boy.

"I missed you and thought we could spend some more time together." Her hands twisted nervously in her dress.

A full smile broke out on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "That, m'lady sound like a splendid plan. What do you and my wee pirate say about a snack.?"

Liam wiggled in his father's arm. "Aye, papa! Snack! Snack."

Emma's heart filled with warmth as she raised her hand to pat Liam's hair.

"I think you have your answer, Captain." Her eyes lit with happiness.

After their snack, Killian thought it was a great idea to look at the stars before bed. They laid on the deck right behind the helm. It was very much reminiscent of her first night, her first night aboard the Jolly Roger. The only difference this time was that she laid in Killian's arms - her head on his chest. Liam was curled against her chest - sleeping.

"What do you say we get this wee lad into his quarters. Then, you and I can spend some time together?"

She nodded in response to his question. They needed to talk, she'd put it off long enough. Killian rose and attempted to pull Liam into his arms. Liam, even half asleep, gripped her even tighter. His actions made Emma smile and she placed a light kiss into his hair.

Killian tried to pull Liam from her arms again and Liam - again- buried further into her chest. His little eyes opened slightly and met Killian's.

"No, papa." his voice was riddled with sleep. "Want mama."

Emma's head jerked up to meet Killian's eyes as Liam snuggled back in. He stared at her in disbelief.

 _Mama_. That's what he called her. All of her doubts about Killian's reaction left as she gazed into his eyes. He wanted this, she wanted this, and most of all Liam did too. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. It had been so long since she'd been called mama. Just hearing it again healed a part of her that was broken.

"Stay with us." His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear it. She could feel how nervous he was. She heard it in his voice.

"Killian…"

"I know this is fast, Emma, but it's you." He interrupted before she could finish. "Since the moment I met you… I knew that my happy ending was you. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it and, it seems, Liam cannot either. Stay with us, please."

She only hesitated for a moment. She wanted this too. Wanted to be a family with this man and his boy. She had never felt like something was so right in all her life. Yes, she knew it was fast. She also knew that this was where she was meant to be.

"Yes, Killian. Yes. I'll stay with you and Liam. That's why I came here tonight. To tell you that I wanted to go with you. There is no place I would rather be." Her voice was confident and held no indication that she was second guessing.

His lips were on hers a moment later. Liam still between them. His hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it. When the kiss broke, they smiled to one another. His arm came back around her waist and pulled her and his - _their-_ son back into his side.

They could figure out all of the details tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to relax in the arms of the man she loved while holding their son.

Tonight, she wanted to enjoy her family.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you feel up to it.**


End file.
